The Hardest Thing
by Ayla-Capulet
Summary: 6 years ago, the child of Bella and Edward was ripped out of the womb by Victoria. Victoria was murdered weeks later and the child was presumed dead. Years later this girl, not knowing who she is and where she comes from, leads her coven into forks. Jacob imprints on her, not knowing she carries a terrible secret. Will the truth come out before the Cullens will kill her? JBXRC
1. Chapter 1

First story, so please be kind and let me know what you think :)

* * *

It'd been moths since I've been here. The house looked somehow familiar in a way, butthe memories it recalled were horrible. I wrinkled my nose, their smell burning in my nose like I was inhaling smoke. They invited me in, Edward was as cold as ever when he nodded at me. I simply nodded back and walked through the door. I wondered where the myth that vampires had to be invited first came from. Edward chuckled behind me and I told him to stay out of my mind. Guess he couldn't be helped.

The house was quiet. Bella and Alice were waiting for me in the living room. I smiled at her and she gave a smile back, but it never reached her eyes. They were hollow, hiding a darkness behind them. She never got over what happened years ago; right after the honeymoon, Bella was kidnapped by Victoria. It was soon after that both of them found out Bella was carrying a child, so instead of killing Bella at first glance she waited. When the time was right she cut the baby out of her and left her to die. After months of searching The Cullens finally were able to track her. Carlisle found her and turned her on the spot. The clock was ticking and Bella barely made it. They didn't have time to go after Victoria because they wanted to say their goodbyes… Months later we learned that Victoria went on a killing spree in Italy. As soon as the Volturi heard this; they executed her. No one knew where the child was and it was presumed dead.

"Happy birthday" I handed her present with a halfsmile. With faked enthusiasm she thanked me and opened her gift. It was a book from her favorite author. She managed to look the slightest bit of happy. For me that was good enough, the Bella that sat here and the Bella I knew were two completely different persons. I could never fall in love with the girl sitting here, she was almost emotionless. I wondered If maybe she was too broken to mend. But those concerns were not mine to have, I glanced up to Edward who was staring at me intensely from the kitchen. I decided that it time to go, so I stood up returned home in silence.

-  
It had been a while since we needed to patrol in de woods. Besides the Cullen there were no sightings of vampires over the past years. Ofcourse we still made sure we were in perfect shape. Because an attack could happen every second of every day. We had to be prepared for everything. It was while I was having dinner with Billy, that she called. The Cullens and the werewolves had a treaty but nothing more. So when she called me I knew something was wrong.

"Alice" I picked up the phone "What's wrong"

"I can see intruders, they are coming tonight. Their group is quite big so we need every man tonight. Meet us at 8 in the meadow with the waterfall at our side."

"But.." I started, but ofcourse she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"For tonight you have permission to cross over to our side" then she hang up before I could respond. I sighted and rolled my eyes, those stupid vampires where trying to command us again. Eventhough I hated to show up whenever they called, an army full of vampires was serious business. I couldn't risk letting them get away and on a killing spree. So I excused myself with Billy and quickly explained the situation. He understood, like he always did, and soon I was on my way. I called all the members of the pack, not by howling or by our minds, but with my cellphone. Like I said it had been a while so this was quicker. Ten minutes before the deadline we arrived at the meadow. I left Leah and Quill behind on our territory, just in case. With leeches, even the Cullens you could never be too sure. They were already waiting for us, I was carrying my jeans in my mouth and before I stepped foot on the meadow I turned human and dressed myself. There were a few wolves that stayed in wolf form and hid between the trees.

Alice's eyes found mine and she nodded gratefully. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me and thanked me for my assistance. Somehow I didn't really mind them, however the others I still couldn't stand.

"Oh they are quicker than I expected" Alice mumbled with an blanc expression, her eyes staring into nothing.

"What do you see Alice, is there going to be a fight?" Bella's little voice asked.

"I don't know" Alice answered with a pained look on her face "I just see little flashes of their group coming closer and closer"

"How many?" Emmet asked while he hung his jacket on a tree. Making sure that it would stay out of harm's way. Before she could answer I could smell them, seconds later I heard them approach. For vampires they walked quite slow, I counted two scouting and eight more in a group behind them. This would be a cakewalk. I don't know who it was, but one of the pack member produced a low growl and the scouts froze in their tracks. Their eyes scanned and soon found us. I knew the rules, because it wasn't our side I had to wait for a sign. So with a handsign I told my pack to wait just a little bit longer.

The scouts flashed their teeth and got ready to attack. I thought I heard one of them shout 'commander'. I wondered who this commander was, to lead a clan of ten vampires it would have to be quite a strong guy. Not only mentally but also physical, I grinned because I made a mental note that this "commander" would be my kill tonight. Emmett let out a bouldering laugh when he laid eyes on them, like I said; a cakewalk. The body language of the leeches told me they were just seconds away from attacking, but something was holding them back.

'Alex, Cheng!" I heard someone call and the scouts slowly backed down. They stepped backwards and joined the other group. Carlisle stepped forwards his face friendly as ever.

"I would like to speak to your leader" He said. Uncertain glances were shot at our direction but they seemed to step aside to reveal their 'commander'. Whatever I expected, this was not it. For starters it was no he, but a she. She was wearing a leather pants and biker boots, a white sweater and a leather jacket. She threw her backpack on the ground and I glanced up to her face. There was a wave of brown curls, her face was pale like marble and seemed flawless. Her eyes were big and brown, lips were pressed together in a hard line but that didn't mattered. This girl was the most beautiful person on this world, somehow I didn't seem to get any air. My heart fluttered and for seconds I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. My head was spinning, what just happened. I frowned, I didn't knew why, but I was going to make sure that there was nothing going to happen to her.

Her face was stone cold as she walked forward, somewhat hesitant. Her eyes searched for a boy with strawberry blond hairs, she simply nodded and he closed his eyes. He seemed concentrated on something and I wondered what that might be. I got an answer soon enough because Edward and Alice started to hiss at each other. Even Jaspers face was frustrated as much as confused.

"No worries, I just thought I would even the odds a little" she spoke. Man that voice made me shiver, she sounded like an angel. Everything was perfect, even her voice. I could listen to that voice for forever. Carlisle seemed to exchange glances with Edward but soon turned back to her.

"My name is Carlisle Culllen, this is my family" He gestured at them "These are my neighbors" he gestured at us now.

"Wolves, why fucking wolves" A redhead cried.

"Charlene behave yourself" She hissed. "I'm sorry" her eyes met mine "My coven is completely famished, we do not mean you any harm" and with a little nod she turned back to Carlisle. I shivered again and needed to clear my head after those seconds of eye contact.

"Is there a problem here" She asked while she pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes for just a second.

"We would like to know what brought you here" Carlisle asked politely.

"We are looking for someone" she answered vague. I heard Edward hiss out of frustration, he was now completely useless. They cut him off cut turkey style, I couldn't help but grin. Clever girl.

"And that someone is?" Rosalie asked bitchy.

"I'm sorry but if I tell you I have to kill you" she answered with an amused look in her eyes. Someone in their group chuckled.

"I do not mean to be rude, but we forbid you to hunt here" Carlisle said. She frowned but soon after that she flashed him a smile. 'No worries! we got it covered' she inspected us with intelligent eyes "We won't hunt on your lands mister Cullen" Carlisle nodded relieved, this wasn't a Victoria or James scenario.

"Where are you headed?" Edward asked her.

"We don't know yet" She grinned. Suddenly her eyes went serious. "This land is it all yours?"

"Tell her Jake, tell her is she crosses the border we will rip her to pieces" Embry hissed.

"Shut your mouth" I hissed back. He gave me a confused look but kept his piehole shut.

Her eyes were on me when I turned around, but before we could make eyecontact she turned back to Carlisle. "Mister Cullen, we don't want to cause you any trouble at all. We are sorry we entered your land but may I ask one thing of you? Could we camp here tonight? We will be gone in the morning and you will never know we were here" She said carefully.

"Excuse us for a second" he said and gathered us round.

"The blonde one is blocking our gifts" Edward hissed frustrated. Bella grabbed his hand trying to calm him down. He gave her a smile and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Jake what is wrong with you" Embry hissed at me. The Cullens shot me a strange look but I didn't answer the question. I just kept staring at her.

"Jake" Sam insisted. But when I glanced at him he knew enough. "You imprinted on her" He frowned. I just gave a simple nod and tried to focus on this discussion. I noticed I wasn't the only one staring at her, Jasper stared at her as well.

"Why would they want to camp here?" Bella asked.

"Because the commander needs to sleep" Jasper whispered barely audible. He just sighted and gestured to her. "Listen you fools" confused I stared at their faces. I could hear nothing but the wind and the breathing of the pack.

"She has a heartbeat" Carlisle said while smiled at Jasper. He nodded. I shot her another look and then turned my focus back to the group.

"This doesn't make any sense" Emmett muttered. "Why would a human lead a group of vampires. Why would they listen to her?"

Edward chuckled "Because she is not human"

"Then what is she?" Esme asked.

"Let's find out" Edward whispered. "Let them camp here"

A few seconds passed while they took their time to overthink the idea. The only thing I could think about was how I was going to make a first move on her. How our life together would be, it was a god's gift that she wasn't a vampire. Or was she?

Carlisle soon hurried over to her side and told them the news. She thanked him and cleared her throat, soon started to give some orders.

"Charlene and Cheng, Start a fire."

"Everyone listen up, you can have one bloodbag tonight. JUST ONE. We need to make sure we safe enough for our journey, AM I CLEAR" they all nodded towards her direction before they opened their backpacks and took some bloodbags out. With straws they opened them and gulped them down. It was quite impressive how she ordered them around. They seemed to respect her very much and I wondered what she did to deserve that. I sent the rest of the pack home, telling them I would stay here to keep an eye out. Of course the only thing I would be looking at tonight would be her. Damn she was so beautiful. Carlisle ordered his family to do the same, leaving Alice and Jasper behind. Jasper was the most perceptive one. They gathered up some tree trunks to sit on and we took a seat. The group was silent at first, not knowing what to do with us. They all eyed the commander but she was deep in thought, staring at the fire with an blanc expression.

"Commander, your tent is ready. I you want you can get some privacy" A boy said and without saying something she stood up and walked away. She didn't show until a few hours later. Most of the group was too scared to say anything in our presence. I felt like a was babysitting, they all seemed so young.

The redhead was Charlene, Cheng was the Asian kid that stared at me disgusted. Alex seemed like one of the oldest ones. He looked like he was 21, with brown curls and a babyface I guessed he could be a real charm. The other girl's name was Chelsey, she seemed like she was around eighteen but acted like she was 12. She annoyed me very much, but I tried to ignore her as much as I could. There were five other boys; Jason, Rudy, Marc, George and the blonde one who seemed to have the ability to block the gifts was called Soren. Everytime I asked them something they just shrugged their shoulders and stared at the fire, trying to avoid and ignore us as much as possible. After a while I just gave up and thought about the commander, I didn't even knew her name! I yawned and Cheng hissed irritated at me, I gave him a low growl in return. He stood up showing me his teeth, I did the same.

"Cheng" I heard her voice from behind me.

He kept staring at me "CHENG" she said again. She walked past me and took a stance right in the middle of us. She pointed at the woods "Walk it off" He growled at her and for a second I thought I was going to leap at her. She didn't seemed impressed "I said; Walk. It. Off. Now" She hissed towards him and with the blink of an eye he vanished. She turned around to face us "Sorry about that, they are just a little on edge. There's not enough food for them, we see each other 24 hours a day. That somehow gets under your skin you know" She smiled at us. I just nodded and stared in awe. I felt like a moron but on that very moment I couldn't do anything else. I barely noticed that Alice's phone rang, she answered it and talked so quickly that I couldn't understand a word. The commander seemed a little confused too.

"What's your name"I finally dared to ask.

She shrugged her shoulders "I have many names, they don't matter to me at all"

"Commander" Alice interrupted "Carlisle invites you to our home"

Her eyes strayed over the rest of them "I can't leave them" she mumbled.

"It wasn't really a question" Jasper added sweetly. Her eyes grew dark, and I thought she would hiss at us but she didn't. She seemed to have a mental argument about this with herself. I understood why, she was just asked to go to the homes of their hosts, but she didn't know if they were friends or foes. It was a hard decision to make.  
She whistled between her teeth and everyone went silent. She swallowed and straightened her back.

"The Cullens have invited me to their home" She stated. They gasped and looked at her with scared eyes. "You know the rules. Just follow protocol" She said coldly.

"What no, you can't leave us. I won't let you go alone" Soren said as he stood up. She smiled at him.  
"Soren, you know the plan. Please rest for now and gain your strengths. If I'm not back by sunset you'll know what to do" There was no response "Don't you?" She asked again while she raised her eyebrows. All of them turned their eyes towards the ground and nodded "Yes commander"

She gave them a brave smile. "No worries my friends, until we meet again" Then she turned around and followed us. Jaspers pace was too fast for her and she couldn't keep up. But she said nothing about it, trying the best she could. I knew Jasper was testing her, trying to find something special about her. She was a fighter for sure. I was proud to imprint on such a strong girl.  
It took us twenty minutes to reach the house, they were waiting for us in the living room.

"Thank you for coming" Esme smiled at her. She just nodded in response, waiting for what was going to happen. They gestured to take a seat and she sat down on the sofa, on the same spot Bella's sat weeks ago. Even though they were both brunette's the commander had the light of life in her eyes. They sparked with it, I somehow knew that she would never give up until she got what she wanted.

"I figured you would be thirsty too" Rosalie smiled and walked over with a glass filled with blood. We all stared at her.

"Well thank you, indeed I am" She smiled sweetly when she took the glass out of Rosalie her hand. With mouth open I saw her gulp it down, in the process she never broke eye contact with Rosalie. When the glass was empty she offered it back. Rosalie tried to keep her cool and brought the glass back to the kitchen.

"What are you?" Emmett asked confused.

A smile played her lips "All you need to know it that I mean you no harm, we are just passing through"

Edward was staring her with a furious look on his face. Guess he was still not able to read her mind. Alice just stared at her with a blanc expression, Rosalie's arrogance and envy were clouding her face. Couldn't blame her because this girl was phenomenal. She was witty, smart, beautiful and she was the leader of a very big coven. I chuckled 'thank you god'

She cleared her throat "Why am I here?" She was direct, straight to the point. I liked that.

"We have to make sure your coven doesn't form a threat for the people in Forks" Jasper answered. There was something that was irritating him, he seemed chagrin. She just waited with an blanc expression.

"I've seen covens like yours before" he broke the silence again "And such a big group of vampires always causes trouble. They are all new borns are they not. How can you control them?"

His eyes shifted to her "I am their leader" She hissed back. He walked towards her and brought his face close to hers, there was just inches between them.

"I don't believe you" He whispered. He was trying her out, trying to find the answer to the question; what kind ability did she have? She stood up and stretched. "Maybe it is time for me to go home" She mumbled while she walked passed Jasper. Suddenly Alice started to gasp and chaos spread through the room. Jasper hurried to Alice her side, the commander turned around to see what was happening and then before I could do anything to stop it, something flew through the glass wall and hit the commander in its fall. She flew back and crashed through the glass table. It shattered to a thousand pieces. The thing that flew through the window was Embry in wolf form. He quickly stood up and shook the glass out his fur. I shot him an irritated look, I knew it had been a while since we phased. But god dammit man look where you are going. I hurried to her side, her eyes were closed and when I softly shook her she didn't respond. It felt great to finally touch her, she was even softer than I could imagine. But worry and panic flushed through me when she didn't woke up.

"Shit" Jasper said while Carlisle got his bag. Together with Jasper I carried her to the couch. I took her arms and he her legs, we didn't want to hurt her more by pushing the glass deeper in the wounds. She had a huge cut on her head. The blood kept pouring out, I applied pressure on it waiting for Carlisle's expertise. The room quickly cleared, the smell of blood was too much temptation for the vampires. I stayed back with Carlisle who quickly took a look at her wounds. She was losing a lot of blood, the gash on her head didn´t stop bleeding and the wounds on her back and arms started to bleed now too. Carlisle pulled the pieces of glass out with a steady hand. He cleaned her wounds without even twitching at the smell. When he stitched her up he brought her to the guestroom and gave her some morphine against the pain.

Downstairs they already started the cleaning. Within seconds it was like it never happened. Quill sat on the couch his face full of guilt.

"I´m so sorry Jake" He whispered `I was following the blond vampire, he followed you. But he was so fast and I just` I cut him off by raising my hand. I felt how the anger took after, he saw it too.

"Out"I grumbled and he nodded. We would talk about this later, carefull he walked out, shooting me one last guilty look. I wasn't mad at Embry, but I was furious about the fact my imprint got hurt. It was my job to keep her safe, and I failed on the very first day. I sighted while I took a seat on the couch.

"She will sleep for a little while" Carlisle told me with a soft voice. He seemed to understand that she was my imprint.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jasper asked. "I don't think she is able to leave tomorrow morning"

Carlisle shook his head. "I am sure of it, her injuries are not to be taken lightly"

"We can't let them stay here" Emmett this time "They are newborns, they will go hunt sooner or later"

"There is something off about them" Edward said "They are trying very hard to keep it a secret who they are looking for, if they are looking for someone at all"

"Why would such a big coven travel together, and why would they listen to her?" Rosalie sighted "It doesn't make any sense"

The discussion seemed endless, they couldn't figure out why they were following her. They tried out every theory they could think off, but nothing seemed to make sense. I fell asleep for a few hours to the annoyance of the Cullens. When I woke up it was already sunset. I took the liberty to make myself some coffee.

She stumbled into the livingroom, grasping onto everything to keep her balance. In a blink the room was filled with Cullens.

"You should stay in bed a little longer" Carlisle said kindly.

"Bring me back to the camp" she whispered.

"I will check on your wounds and then we will escort you back"

"I. Need. To. Get. Back. Now" She hissed "I am gone for too long. They will attack if I don't return NOW" she exclaimed. I jumped up from the couch and swooped her off her feet.

"I'll take you, and then we will go back for your check-up" I said

She snorted "You don't have anything to say about me" she cried out in pain when she shifted her weight. Carefully I brought her back to the camp. We ran in silence, she had her eyes closed. I could imagine how sore she was feeling. When we arrived we were just on time because they looked like they were preparing for a war.

"Commander" Charlene gasped as she hurried our way "We were so worried"

She gestured to put her on her feet. I slowly put her on the ground, I didn't pull my hands off of her until she found her balance. Her face was even paler than before, the rings under her eyes were turning slightly purple.

"Everyone please gather" They all rushed our way. Everyone shot me filthy looks and some of them even showed me their teeth. The commander didn't seemed to notice and I easily brushed it off.

She turned around to me. Shakily she smiled at me. "Thank you, now can you please leave us?"

I frowned "Are you leaving here?" She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"But you are hurt, we need to take another look at your wounds'" I whispered suddenly anxious. I couldn't let her leave, I just found her.. She was supposed to stay here with me for the rest of our lives.

"I have other responsibilities now" She said and her eyes grew a shade darker.

They all stared at me, their ruby eyes waiting for me to leave. I snorted "I'll pick you up in a hour" and then I turned my back and left. The hour I was gone I was captivated by her smile, her smell and her ringing voice. When I returned I lost the way, I retraced my steps back to the Cullens and tried again. Again I was welcomed by and empty meadow. Realization shot through me, they left.

* * *

I promise that it will get more exciting in the next chapter. This was just an introduction that needed to be done. Please be kind and let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**First story so be kind :) I live in holland so I apologize if my english isn't always perfect. Looking for a Beta Reader.**  
**Anyway, let me know what you think about the story in a review.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

'Are you okay?" Soren pulled me back to earth with his worried question. I tried to grin and nodded my head.

"Guess so, although these wounds hurt like hell "

He chuckled "I bet it really sucks to be part human"

"You think?"

He let out a laugh and offered me one of the blood bags. I accepted and gulped in down absentminded.

"Do you think we will find her?" He asked and I sighted "I do hope so, I'm trying my very best but I don't know where to go or what to do if I'm honest with ya"

He nodded absentminded too. In my mind I wandered back to the time I was declared their leader. The one purpose in my life and I was absolutely failing. I wanted to scream and shout, that stupid prophecy, how was I supposed to help them if I didn't even knew what I was doing myself. The scouts returned, their faces chagrin.

"What is it?" I said exhausted. Trying to keep up with these vampires was already taking its toll on me, but trying to keep up while my body protested with every step was much much worse. I felt like I was going to cry every second now, but instead of giving in to those feelings I stepped forward.

"Hello again" I said to him. He was already waiting for us, surrounded by his wolves. His expression was somewhat annoyed. I heard the other girls talk about him, his appearance was quite pleasant. He was very attractive and he seemed to have a thing for me, which I was going to use against him right now. I had no time for romantic flings, I promised them that I would help them.

"You left" he raised one eyebrow and my mouth started to water. Not from hunger, just because god damn it, he was really hot. I was a second too late realizing I was totally checking him out. My cheeks flushed and he grinned at me.

"We are in quite a hurry" I said sweetly "I was hoping you would let us pass"

"I can't. It is against the rules" His voice made me shiver, I couldn't keep but wonder how it would feel if that voice whispered sweet things in my ear. Stop it I told myself, you are being ridiculous.

"Why?" I asked my voice hopeless.

"Because you are vampires" he simply answered.

I clutched my teeth together, now he was simply irritating me "Do you really think for even one second we chose this life?" I yelled at him stepping forward, closing the space between us.

"We are trying to be better people, we are trying to find a way out" I blurted out. I was as surprised as he was.

"You are trying to find a way out?" He whispered "How the hell are you going to do that"

"I'll tell you if you promise to let us pass" I offered.

He grinned as he thought about it. When his eyes found mine he smiled sweetly at me.

"No"

"Are you fucking kidding me" I hissed angry, "Why the hell not. Just let us pass I'm begging you"

"That doesn't really sound very begging to me" He chuckled again "But I'm willing to make a deal"

I sighted relieved, finally. That sounded like music to my ears. I turned around and watched the rest with raised eyebrows. They shrugged, reading the question in my eyes; but not caring enough to interfere.

"Fine" I hissed between my teeth. "What do you want?"

The chagrin expression broke into a dazzling smile.

"I want you to do three things for me" He held up three fingers to strengthen his words.

"And these are?" I asked confused.

"Well first of all, I want you to go to Carlisle to get your check-up and do as he says"

I turned around again, wanting to know the opinions of my coven.

"Guess we don't really have a choice do we?" Alex shrugged "Best do what the man says"

"Well then, let's get to the Cullen's house"

With ice in my heart I walked back to the mansion. I walked between Soren and Alex, they were discussing the subject.

"I don't know what he wants from us " Soren said "Or better yet, from you"

"I don't have any idea" I whispered

"Maybe this is the path we have to take" Alex shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe this is meant to be you know. But commander please be careful, he seems very dangerous"

I could already see the house. Jacob soon walked me in smiling.

"Good to see you again Commander" Carlisle welcomed me. I just gave him a fake smile and followed him to his office.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Let's take a look at those wounds shall we?"

As soon as his cold hands touched my back I cried out in pain. My eyes started to tear up, but I forced them back. He injected some kind of pain killer in my arm and soon I started to feel woozy.

"What's the damage doc?" I said while I closed my eyes, suddenly I was very tired.

"All the traveling is taking its toll on you. You should at least stay here for another week, so I can make sure you will be okay" I was too tired to protest and just nodded. The doc left me and I took those few moments trying to get myself together. I needed to help my Coven, I promised them.. We came so far. The greatest discovery of our generation is that humans or vampires can alter their lives by altering their attitudes of mind. As you think, so shall you be. I sighted deep as I wondered how long we could keep this up. I needed to come up with a plan fast. I laid down on the couch and thought about it, soon I made the terrible mistake to close my eyes. I fell asleep soon and that was when the nightmares came back to haunt me.

It was normal for me to wake up screaming. However for the Cullens and the werewolves it was something new. I caused a lot of commotion and when I came back to my senses they already gathered in the office trying to find the cause of the screaming.

"I'm fine" I mumbled when questioning eyes found mine

"Really I'm fine" I growled while I walked out the room. I could hear them whisper behind my back, but I did not care. I hurried downstairs and pulled Soren off the couch, I gestured him to follow me and when we were out of hearing range I explained my troubles quickly.

"Soren, you have to keep your shield up. These people can't find out why we are here" I hissed angry

He just nodded and waited for the rest. I rolled my eyes annoyed "Don't you understand. This is the coven they were talking about. Just take a look at their eyes, they are brown"

I still missed the realization in his eyes so I continued "Soren we were created to murder them."

Finally he made the connection. "Do you really think?"

"I do, also I think that they will kill us when they found out what brought us here, so just keep your shield up okay?" He frowned seeming to overthink the situation. I heard someone coming closer.

"Promise me" I whispered. He nodded just before Jacob showed up. I sighted deep. What did he want from me?

"Hey you" He said while he folded his arms. Soren quickly returned to the living room, the traitor.

"Hi" I answered.

"Are you okay? that seemed like a really bad dream"

"Nah I had worse" I grinned "This was nothing"

He expression changed from amused, to worried to amused again.

"So the verdict is one week" He stated. I nodded. A silence fell between us.

"The other things, what are they?"

"I'm not telling you yet, I still have seven more days"

Annoyed I rolled my eyes and turned my back. It seemed that I slept longer than I thought. It was already dark. Jacob said something but I wasn't paying attention. I only noticed when his warm touched my shoulder. With questioning eyes I stared at him.

"I asked if you wanted something to eat, Princess"

"I would totally kill for a burger right now" I whispered. With a mixture of surprise and confusion he looked at me.

"Not literally" I chucked. He shook his head "I wasn't aware that you.."

"Eat human food?" I ended his sentence. He nodded and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well what are we waiting for then" He grinned and grabbed my arm. He dragged me to the kitchen and grabbed a pan. Soon the smell of burgers filled the kitchen and my stomach started to rumble. When he served me a burger I couldn't help but smile. This was the only human food I've had in weeks or maybe months. He sat down next to me and we started eating.

"Oh my god this is really good" I was so happy with this simple gesture that I could almost cry.

"Jacob Black, Werewolf by night, masterchef by day"

I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed okay, he was still a jerk for not letting us pass. But I should make him a friend and not a foe.

"So tell me about yourself" He said while chewing on his burger.

I quickly brushed it off with a joke "I'm not that interesting, why don't you tell me about you?"

His eyes locked with mine "I think you are very interesting" I almost choked in my burger. But before I could respond Esme walked in.

"Ah commander" She smiled "I wanted to talk about something"

Because my mouth was full I just nodded.

"I couldn't help but notice your coven is still very young. While you are staying here I want to educate them some more. " She said motherly. I thought about it, I knew my coven was already bored so it seemed like a good idea. Also it was best to keep them on our good side, so if she wanted to play teacher we would let her be.

"Fine" I agreed. A smile broke through on her face and she almost danced out of the kitchen. It was almost adorable to see how happy she was. After dinner I excused myself and took the liberty to take a shower, the Cullen's offered me a room and I was considering taking it. But my pride won and I strolled back to my tent. When my body hit the ground I fell asleep in seconds.

Jacob's POV

When I returned in the morning all the vampires were with Esme. She was teaching calculus and I couldn't help but grin. There was nothing so important as education. However the commander seemed to have skipped class and I searched for her. She was nowhere to be found, not in the house not in her tent. Obsessive as I was I followed her scent through the woods and found her on a meadow. She was lying in the grass enjoy the sunshine on her face, I was somewhat surprised that she didn't sparkle. She seemed more human than vampire. When I set foot on the meadow I probably startled her because she jumped up ready to attack.

"Hey stranger" I said

"Oh it's you" She said as she gave me a light smile.

"Did you expect someone else?" I teased. She got back on the ground again and rolled on her side.

"Nah but you know, the next time you startle me I could hurt you"

I let out a bouldering laugh "I think I can take you princess"

"You underestimate me, how nice" I ignored that comment "Do you mind if I join you? I really miss the sun on my face" without waiting for an answer I laid down next to her, a little bit too close. But hell who could blame me, I couldn't help it.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess" She said and closed her eyes, trying to lock me out.

"So be honest, what is your name?" I asked while I peeped through my eyelids. She shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents never gave me one"

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized, I never imagined this. How could someone not have a name.

"Well why don't you pick one out yourself?"

"Nah I'm all good" She said, but I could hear the undertone. She sounded sad and lonely under that commander-attitude. Something crumbled up behind my back, I fished out a few papers from beneath me.

"Ahh Esme gave you homework too"

She snorted "Yes she did, she is a little motherly isn't she?"

I chucked, "Do you want me to help you?"

She shook her head a little bit too quick. "I'm not going to do it"

"Ahh come on, Esme would really appreciate it"

"I don't care" She bitched "I'm not doing it, I have better things to do"

"Like chilling in the sun?" I grinned "Come on don't be such a pussy I'll help you, I'm actually quite good at calculus"

She snorted again "Then you make it"

"It the great commander afraid of some sheets of homework" She shot me an irritated glance and her cheeks turned red.

"I dare you to make them as your second command" Her face was pained and I quickly backed off, I just made a little joke. I didn't think it would affect her that much. She grabbed the sheets of paper out of my hand and stared furious at hem.

"You are holding them…." I started when I noticed that she was holding them upside down. Then suddenly I understood why this was irritation her so much.

"Oh my god, you can't read can you?" I blurted out.

"Go to hell Jacob Black" She yelled at me as she sprinted off. This girl was something special. No name, no basic education. What happened to her in all these years? The poor thing. I jumped up and ran after her, it didn't took me long to find her. I was still much quicker than she would ever be. When I reached her she wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

"What are you going to humiliate me even more?" She hissed.

"Oh god no" I said apologetic "I'm really sorry"

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"Please" I said while I grabbed her shoulder and made her stop walking

"Fuck off" She hissed and she yanked her arm free.

"I will hit you" She threatened. Stubborn girl. Worried I grabbed her again and pushed her against a tree, locking her in with my body. We were so close that I could feel her heartbeat. Her sweet scent filled my nose and those pools of brown chocolate stared at mine. God dammit she was so beautiful I almost forgot to breathe.

"What do you want Jacob Black?" She growled. God I seriously fucked up. I made a mental note to be careful with her, she was so strong but so fragile at the same time.

"Why don't we start with friends?" I proposed.

She let out an ice cold laugh "Friends? I don't need friends. I'm am not in a position to care about someone, let's not talk about love. That only makes me weak. I first have to keep my promise to my Coven. Until then I will not let myself get weaker just because I couldn't control my feelings"

"How could you not care. Are you saying you don't even care about your coven?"

"Words like caring and love do not mean anything to me, I promised to help them and that it what I will do. They are my people and they will always come first. " She shoved me so hard I stumbled backwards. "And if you will excuse me now, I have matters to attend"

I stood there, staring as she walked away. There came no words to mind that I could use in this situation. What did the world do to her? Why was she so stone cold. Words like caring and love had the same meaning to her as weakness. Dear god what did they do to her?

RPOV

"Goddammit" I mumbled to myself "Get yourself together". This boy was disturbing my focus, he caught me of guard every time. I inhaled deep and walked in a quick pace back to the house. I got there just right in time, because they were having a heated discussion. Soren and Alex on the one side of the room and Edward and Carlisle on the other.

"You have to understand that it's for our safety" When I walked in Edward's eyes shot to me and back to Soren. I gave Soren a quick nod waiting for him to explain what was going on.

"They want me to turn off my shield" he said as his eyes drilled in mine. We both knew how dangerous that was. Soren's shield was some sort of wave that turned off all kind of abilities. They were just not working when they were in his reach. But on the moment he turned it off, Edward would dig through our minds. And if that happened we were totally screwed. They would kill us, I knew that and Soren knew that too.

"No" I simply stated. I turned to Edward "I am sorry, we will be on our way soon, but we cannot lower the shield. We are thankful for your hospitality but we do not wish to share our deepest secrets with you"

"Gather everyone, I'm calling in a meeting" I ordered Soren and in the blink of an eye he was out of the door. I raised my chin in, straightened my back and walked out of the door. When I arrived at the camp they were waiting for me. I sighted and sat down.

"How is the thirst guys?" I knew they were starving. They all looked at me with begging eyes. I tried to smile, I knew what that meant. "Okay listen up, we have to get the hell out of here soon. These Coven is the one they told us about, the one they created you for. The one we are supposed to kill, destroy. When they find out, they will not be pleased. Odds are that they will see us as a threat and they will end us. We must try to prevent this at all costs."

Nobody said anything, I sighted before I continued.

"I didn't ask you to follow me for nothing. I will do everything in my power to keep my promise to you. I promised you a life where none of us have to kill anymore. I will fight for you like I fought for you in Italy. I know you put all your faith in me, and I will not let you down. Soon we will find this witch, and we can all continue with our lives, as a coven or as an individual."

They all nodded, I rolled up my sleeves and offered them my wrists. They all drank from me, it seemed that little amounts of my blood quenched the thirst for a few days. I did not know why, but if it helped who was I to refuse. They all were very polite and tried very hard to not suck me completely dry.

"Commander, what are we going to do now" Charlene asked me.

"For now I must sleep, tomorrow I will work on the troublemaker that refuses us to cross his lands."

* * *

Let me know if you like or dislike the story. No reviewers yet, so take this chance and be the first! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH I got my first review :) so happy right now. THNX ScorpiusRoseLover! **  
**Still looking for a BetaReader, since English isn't my mothertongue. So sorry if I have a few grammer of spelling errors. **

**But anyway thnx for all the support favs/ follows! Hope you enjoy! **

**Love Ayla**

* * *

I kept my word, when I woke up I searched for Jacob. It didn't took very long, because he was looking for me too. We found each other on the meadow.

"Hey stranger" He said in a soft voice. A feeling of excitement fizzed through me.

"Hey stranger" I said as I sat down. I couldn't help thinking about what I could give him to grant us passing. I couldn't sleep yesterday, staring at the tent I repeated the question over and over in my head. I knew he was attracted to me. Would he grant me permission if I answered these emotions and slept with him? Losing my virginity like this wasn't the way I pictured it, but I would if I could help my coven this way..

"I'm really sorry about yesterday" he said "Could you please forgive me?" his pleading eyes were locking mine. I tried to smile, trying to hide that I was nervous as hell. How the hell was I supposed to pull this off, I had no idea what I was doing.

"Maybe" I rolled my shoulders, trying to play him "Ahh I'm so stiff"

His warm hands found my shoulders, just like I expected. He was almost making this too easy for me. But when his hands worked on my shoulders I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. With expertise he worked on my whole back. "Wow you did this before" I mumbled, secretly enjoying his touch. I never been so close to someone before. He just 'Mmm'ed behind me. Then suddenly he stopped massaging me, because I had been leaning onto his hands I felt backwards. His warm chest welcomed me and I enjoyed the heat radiating from it. I wasn't the only one playing him, he knew exactly what he was doing. I didn't said anything, actually I was quite enjoying myself. His hands caressed my arms. I needed to keep my focus, needed to get that permission. But just a few more seconds couldn't hurt could they?

"Do you want me to teach you?" He asked

'Mmm?" I answered sleepy

"to read" he whispered in my ear like it was a secret. I shivered and sat up, don't bitch now I told myself. I needed to behave today. So I just shrugged my shoulders "Maybe"

I turned around facing him. "Are you really keeping your word, that you will let us pass I mean" I asked him while I used my puppy eyes. He softly touched my face with his finger. "Yes"  
I nodded pleased with myself, I was already making progress.

"What do you want me to do next?" I asked with a sweet voice.

"Close your eyes" He ordered. Anxious of what going to happen next I closed them. I totally sucked at this stuff, but I would try my very best. I knew I was nervous, but the beating of my heart, when he pressed his lips on mine, was just ridiculous. It accelerated so much I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. His lips were warm and soft, tender. A voice in my head screamed that what I was doing was very dangerous, but it was overpowered by the pressure of his touch.  
With my hand I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, not wanting it to end. He softly bit my lip and soon ours tongues danced together. After a while he started to pull back and broke the kiss. I knew for sure that my cheeks were burning, and for a second I was too ashamed to even look at him. But I gathered every bit of courage and looked up. He was staring at me with a smile plastered on his face. I grinned as I turned my eyes to the ground. I needed to get myself under control, I was losing myself in feelings and I needed to stop. Love was weakness, if someone knew that it was me. Even though I tried to keep smiling, he seemed pleased. Happy that I answered his kiss, but not trying to show it too much. Then he took his backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"This is the letter A" I watched when he wrote the letter.

"Do you know a word with the letter A?" His eyes twinkled when he turned to face me.

"Apple"

He nodded and wrote down another letter "This is the B"

"From bees" He grinned "Yes excellent"

The next letter was the C. "Seas" I mumbled and he shook his head.

"No not really" He started but I cut him off "Why don't you teach me something useful, like teach me how to fight" I was determined to change the subject, because I felt slightly humiliated by this reading thing.

"I'm not going to fight you" He said brushing off the subject. I snorted "Fine, If you are scared" I said while I challenged him. He grinned and stood up. I fought a few times before but they were not fair fights. In some my vampire side caused me to have the upper hand, in others my human side made me crawl away in pain and fear.

He was fast, I would give him that. His arms reached for me but I quickly blocked them by grabbing his wrists. He seemed surprised and amused at the same time. I grinned at him and the next second he literally sweeps me off my feet by making me trip over his foot.

"That's cheating" I mumbled while I stood up and dusted off the sand. He offered me a hand and I took it, he pulled me up and our eyes locked again. When his face was just an inch from mine we were interrupted by the rumbling of my stomach.

"Why don't you come over to my house, I'll make you something to eat" He generously offered. Happily I accepted, because I was literally starving. I tried to save the bloodbags in my possession for the coven. I could fight the thirst more easily, I could even survive on human food. But there was not much opportunity for me to get human food. We walked in silence for a while, I was enjoying the birds and the deer that ran passed us.

"So tell me, what are you precisely looking for?" He asked and hesitant he took my hand. I let him and we intertwined our fingers.

"A Witch" I simply stated, trying to find a balance between letting him in and pushing him away.

"A Witch?" He laughed until the tears ran over his face.

"You are a werewolf, your neighbors are vampires and you laugh when I tell you that I'm looking for a witch" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well yeah, I mean come on witches.. Do you already see them flying around on their broomsticks?"

"Is Silver deadly to you?" I asked him.

"What? no of course not"

"Then don't believe anything you hear" I teased him as I stomped against his shoulder. Damn this guy was like a solid rock. He pulled me in his arms "Well you little.." He pressed his lips on mine and again I completely lose myself in this kiss. I melted in his warm arms. When he pulled back I was stunned, unable to process what was happening around me. There could be an explosion and I still would've missed it. He pressed a last kiss on my lips and dragged me to his house. The house was made of wood and I think he build it himself, but damn I was impressed. The rooms where light and that totally had that 'welcome home' vibe.

"You have a lovely home" I said as I sat down on the couch, waiting for him to finish our lunch.

"Thanks"

Soon he came back with grilled cheese. We ate in silence, but I did not care because I was enjoying this meal way too much. "Oh my god I almost forgot the taste of cheese" I sat while I chewed. He looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and sadness.

I stared at his wall with photo's "How old are you anyway?" I blurted out.

"24, am I too told for you now?" He teased. I smiled at him, if only he knew.. I couldn't tell him that I was born in 2009, that I was only six years old.

"What are you going to do after the witch? " He asked while he took another bite. God I'd been hungry, but this guy could eat twenty grilled cheese. How was that even possible.

"Find salvation, pay for all the things that I did" I said with a bitter tone. I was trying hard to keep my voice steady, but it seemed that somewhere in the process I slipped up because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He changed the subject quickly "How is your back"

"I'm am fine, the only thing I miss is sleep. But there is nothing I can do about that" I said while I suppressed a yawn.

"Then sleep" He said while he handed me a pillow.

"What? Here?'" I chucked. "No way, I got better things to do"

"Like reading?" He tried

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch. No, no more reading. Ever. I stared at the ceiling as he did the dishes, I could hear him whistle a song. When I concentrated on that I was able to relax some more and closed my eyes.

I woke up screaming. His arms were around me, holding me, trying to comfort me. I gasped and tried to remember where I was. He caressed my hair and I slowly calmed down.

"You're okay now, I won't let everything happen to you" He whispered. Shaking lake a leaf I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him hold me. For the first time in forever I felt safe. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap to make me more comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Never"

He pressed his lips on my forehead. Without even realizing it, I pressed my lips on his. He started to kiss me back slowly. Then something strange happened, I don't who started it. But suddenly I was filled with lust, I laid down on the couch and pulled him on top. He took off my jacket and I tore off his shirt. The kissing just got more and more intense and when his lips found their way to my neck I melted. I ignored all the voices in my head that told me to stop. Maybe I didn't plan it like this, but this was my choice. I wanted it to happen.

Jake however was hesitant "Are you sure, don't you think this is too fast?"

I pressed another kiss on his lips "I've never been so sure of anything before" I whispered. And that was the truth. I wanted it to be him, I wanted to feel wanted by him. By this beautiful person, with his kindness and his godlike body.

"Is this your first time?" He asked. I could see that underneath that question was something more. I did not know what to say, so I told him the truth. I nodded. He seemed relieved. Which made no sense at all, why would he be relieved about something like this. Maybe it was his first time too, but somehow I doubted that.

"JAKE" Someone stormed in. Annoyed we both looked his way. Jake sat up and I quickly checked if I was decent. "What is it Seth?"

"One of that monstrosities attacked Sam, he is dying"

I jumped up and dashed out of the house. I ran back to our camp and found them in complete chaos. It was true, Carlisle tried to save Sam's life. Soren and Alex where holding Chelsey back, they held her down on her knees. When she noticed me she stared at me with pleading eyes, but I ignored her. I was a terrible leader, how could I let this happen. I hurried to Carlisle's side, he didn't seemed happy to see me.

"What can I do?" I begged him.

"The venom is spreading, I tried to suck it out but it's just getting worse" He explained to me coldly.

"Let me do it, I am not venomous" I said as I almost pushed him aside. My heart was racing, I couldn't let him die. If Sam would die they would kill us. I opened the wound with my teeth and tried to suck all the venom out. Carlisle was giving Sam a blood transfusion because I was almost sucking him dry. When he finally tasted clean I let Carlisle do his job. Soon the fever broke. I sighted deep and sat down. I hid my face in my hands knowing this wasn't the end of it. I was covered in Sam's blood and I felt disgusted. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"What happened?" I asked coldly

Soren answered for me "Chelsey lost it, She went on a killing spree, killed a hiker in the process. The wolfman tried to stop her and she bit him"

This was the third time Chelsey couldn't control herself. We had to obey the rules of the coven. We all knew that.

"Light the fire" I hissed to Cheng.

"But…" He protested staring at me with anxious eyes.

"Just do it" I said while I clenched my teeth to almost their breaking point. Everyone watched me closely as I gestured Alex and Soren to bring her forward. There was a huge lump in my throat and I tried to swallow. I needed to press the switch, I needed to turn my humanity off. My coven all lined up in front of me.

"We all know the rules. We shall not hunt, We shall not kill and we shall not fight unless it is to protect our own. We shall respect and cherish every living being at earth. But today someone broke these rules" I sighted and took a deep breath.

"That's why death shall answer with death. Chelsey Dubell you have been sentenced to die. Is there someone who wants to speak in her defense?" My eyes searched for everyone in the coven, they just turned their eyes in the ground. From the background I could hear Jacob struggling and with one glance over my shoulder I knew he was being restrained by the others of his pack.

"Chelsey Dubell do you have any last words to say?" My voice was icecold. With pain in my heart my eyes found hers.

"I'm really sorry" She wined. I nodded "May god have mercy on your soul" I gestured Alex that it was time and with a swift move he beheaded her. Together we dragged her body to the fire and threw the remains in it. When I stared at the flames and the smell penetrated my nose I couldn't fight the wave of nausea. I ran to a tree and emptied my stomach. 'Love is weakness' I mumbled to myself as I wiped my mouth. I had to do what was best for the Coven, Chelsey broke the rules she knew what the consequences were.

I walked back to the group who was waiting at the camp. I cleared my throat before I spoke. I searched for Jacob in the crowd, hoping he would understand. But when his eyes found mine he broke eye contact as soon as possible and stared at the ground. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, 'please dear god help me' I begged.

"We understand that what Chelsey did is unforgiveable. We know that this sacrifice can't make up for the mourning family, de bloodshed and the horror that surround this deed. We will not say that it will. All we ask is the understanding that she paid for her crimes and let us be on our way" It took me a lot of effort to keep a clear and straight voice. The hardest decisions of my life were decisions like this one. That I had to make a choice if someone lives of dies. But someone had to do it, I had to bear it so they didn't have to.

"Grab your things, We are leaving" I whispered to my Coven. Without even looking up they hurried away. But before they could reach the camp they were driven back by another group. As I watched them approach goosebumps appeared on my arm. They found us, this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

PLEAAAASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY CLICKING THAT REVIEW BUTTON. COME ON I KNOW YOU DO IT!

Love


	4. Chapter 4

**TY reviewers/fav/followers. I'm really happy you like my first story :D**

* * *

JPOV

Just when I thought it was over, I smelled an unfamiliar scent. It burned in my nose and jumpstarted my anger. I already was confused and hurt before they showed up, but this was a perfect way to blow of some steam. I would rip that vamp to shreds, and then I would have a good talk with the commander. There were so much emotions that raged through me that I didn't knew what to think anymore. I didn't even know how to feel about her right now.

"Regina di nessuno always a pleasure" I heard an angelic voice whisper. A low growl erupted from my chest when he approached her. She was still my imprint and I needed to protect her. His eyes shifted to the Cullens.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper. My friends how are you?" He smiled flashing his super white teeth.

"Felix" Esme greeted him. "To what do we owe this surprise?"

The name triggered a memory. Carlisle told me about him, he was one of the highest ranking guards in the Volturi. The vamp boss turned him himself. He was accompanied by nine others. We were with enough to rip them to shreds, the only thing was that I didn't know which side the Cullens were on. This was going to be a tough one and we needed their help.

"We have some unfinished business to take care off" His eyes wandered over the commander. Absolutely terrified she stared at him.

"These people are our guest. We shall not allow you to hurt them on our grounds" Edward spoke clearly "Also we can see that you are absolutely famished. But please restrain yourself from hunting here, you know our way of living"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Don't worry we still have some matters to attend north from here, we'll lunch there" His eyes shifted to the commander. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled "We'll be back in half a day, don't go anywhere" he grinned and before I could blink he vanished.

"Commander, why don't you come with us inside?" Edward asked her. With an anxious face she stormed in, Edward nodded to me that I should be there too. So I followed her, I found her sitting at the dinner table. A second later the Cullens walked in and we all sat down. I noticed that she pinched the bridge of her nose, it seemed to be a habbit.

"I think it's time you come clean and tell us what is going on. We might be able to help"

"Fine" She hissed "It doesn't matter anymore anyway"

She sat down and I could tell she was almost on her breaking point. Nervously she played with her hands not knowing where to focus her eyes on. Esme brought her a glass of water and she gladly accepted it, taking a sip trying to postpone this as long as possible.

"Every person that is waiting outside was created for one purpose. We were created to kill a specific coven. Yours. The stories about your Coven were more than horrific, the vampires that kill other vampires. Hunt down and torture new-borns just for the thrill of it, because humans started to bore you" Her mouth twitched in a hard line. "You are supposed to be so old that your eyes turned brown." She swallowed and took another sip of water, Jasper who was sitting next to her touched her hand and told her that she didn't need to be afraid.

She chuckled but continued with her story "We were all created by a vampire named Victoria. I guess the name is not unfamiliar to you?" Surprised the cullens looked at her.

"She is no stranger to us" Edward hissed through his teeth. Then he took Bella's hands and tried to calm her down as much as he could. Every time the name Victoria came to her ears she broke down sobbing. Just like now she cried tearless against Edward's shoulder. I noticed that Jasper shot her a comforting wave trying to ease the pain. But Bella's pain would never ease.

"She brainwashed all of them, telling them that we could finish you if we united. Like we ever had a choice… the army was big, but she didn't seem to stop creating new borns. It ended with her trying to turn a whole classroom of high scholars at one. The Volturi was tracking her for a while, and when they found out they killed her on the spot. That was the end of her reign, but not for us. For us it didn't stop, there was another one. A woman that was much worse, she came from the depths of hell. Hilda. They were kept in the dark, day in night trained to be ruthless killers. They murdered so many people"

For a few seconds she said nothing, reliving the moment. Then she shook her head to escape from the memory "We hated this way of live, we never wanted to take a life just to quench our thirst. There was one boy, Theon who could foresee the future" She looked at Alice "Something like you only different, he always spoke in prophecies. One of them was that I would lead them into a better life, where there was no need for killing. " She chuckled "That was two years ago. I do my best to keep them safe, We steal bloodbags from the hospital just to keep ourselves alive. But now we are here and I have no idea what to do now"

I could remember the fight two years ago. There was a little army of vampires out to kill everyone in Forks. They were all babyvamps and actually trained pretty good, it took a lot of time, blood and people to defend our home. We slaughtered all of them, including the one called Hilda. I personally took the honor of ripped her head of her body. Even imagining her in that warzone made me sick. She was way too young for all of this, I would make sure she would be never in the dark again.

"You said something about a witch?" I asked her.

"Yes, when Théon told me his prophecy he said that I needed to find Denali Witch or something like that. We still have no idea where to find her, or who she is"

"The Denali witch doesn't exist" Carlisle said sympathetic. All the hope she clung onto crumbled in her hands and I could see the light in her eyes slowly die out "The Denali is a Coven of vegetarian vampires just like us" Her eyes grew wide and in shock she stared at Carlisle.

"Do you know where I can find them?" She whispered.

"We could give them a call" Esme shrugged.

"Really?" Her eyes teared up "Thank you so much" She began to sob, and for a second we all stared at each other awkwardly. The Cullens had a look of guilt over them. They felt responsible for what happened to this coven. Esme called Tanya and they had a conversation that lasted over two hours. Finally she gave the answer they all had been waiting for. The Denali Coven would welcome them with open arms. Learning more about the commander was very duplex. One side of me wanted to know everything about her, but the other side feared that there were things I never wanted to know at all.

RPOV

Our quest was over, finally we found what we've been looking for. It took us years but thank god. I could finally say that I kept my promise. I felt happy, however the death of Chelsey kept nagging at me. It just needed to be done, we had our rules and she didn't obey them. These were the consequences she had to bear. The only thing that left me with was my own guilt, the bitter taste in my mouth that didn't seem to go away. I walked outside to tell them the news, they were waiting for me at the campfire.

"Today is colored black by the death of one of our own. But there is also new hope, we finally found what we've been looking for. The Denali Coven in Alaska will welcome you with open arms. They will teach you to be humane again. They will release you from the deep dark monster in each of you"

I couldn't help but smile as I saw their faces lighten up. The Cullens offered us to take us to them, before Felix would return. Meanwhile they would cover for us. It would be years before they would be able to find the coven again.

"Pack your things, now" I ordered and in three minutes the camp was cleaned out, not a trace of its existence anywhere. Rosalie and Emmett honked to let us that they were ready to take off. They offered to bring them all the way, it was more than I could ever hope for.

"My friends, I wish you all the best. May we meet again"

"Are you not coming with us?" Alex asked in a small voice. I shook my head "My mission is almost finished, I shall seek my own forgiveness somewhere else" They understood, however we were not friends they meant everything for me. They were the only thing I knew. One by one they all hugged me and thanked me for my sacrifices and guidance. When Soren wrapped his arms around me I had to swallow back the tears.

"Until we meet again, may you find your own happiness" He whispered in my ear. It felt strange seeing them drive away without me. I felt like a mother whose children moved out. Leaving me with a huge black hole in me. But I knew it was not over yet, there were still other things that I needed to do. Things to needed to be done in order to keep them safe. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice and there was still a thing I had to sacrifice. My secret, my gift to them. My way of paying for all the bad things I had ever done in my life. The secrets I had to carry with me forever, no matter what it will cost me. I couldn't expect the others to share this pain with me, I would carry it alone. Slowly I strolled back to the house. I felt the need to say goodbye to them, hoping they would take care of my Coven. My eyes searched for Jacob, I found him sitting on a tree trunk outside of the house. When he caught my eye I swallowed. I never knew someone who could be this beautiful and intense at the same time. He seemed troubled, and I knew why that was. Just minutes ago he saw me giving the order that cost Chelsey her life. When he saw me he just gestured to come sit with him. His mouth twitched in something that was supposed to be a smile. I didn't know what to expect, I knew our ways were harsh but this is how we survived for so long. Rules are rules, and I would see Chelsey forever in my nightmares.

"Hey you"

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and indignation. Oh good lord, this one I totally screwed up.

"I- I don't know what to say" his voice was cold. His eyes however were filled with disbelief and pain.

"She was your friend, and you sentenced her to die"

I nodded my head "Yes"

"Why?"

"She was a monster, she killed a person just for the thrill of the hunting and the thirst. This wasn't the first time she did such a thing. When they lose their humanity they turn into monsters. And monster should die"

"Then what does this make you?" He said as he stared at the ground. I noticed that his hands were shaking.

"I don't expect you to understand. It is just the way it is" I said as I tried to turn the switch off, I hid my humanity somewhere deep inside of me. Somewhere it couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He stood and dusted off his pants. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked with the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

I nodded "Until we meet again"

Slowly he walked away, his hands buried deep in his pockets. I liked him, but the decisions I had to make were the ones my heart forbid. No heart just head, there was no time for sobbing right now. I opened the backdoor and walked into Carlisle's office.

"Mister Cullen I wanted to thank you again, for everything" He glanced up to me and gave me a kind smile. "Somehow I knew you weren't going with them"

"Everything has it's time and place sir, I still have things to do. Promises I need to keep"

"Then I wish you all the best" I flashed him a smile and took my leave.

JPOV

That night I couldn't sleep, the images seemed to be burned into my subconscious. What ever happened to her that she got so fucked up. I sighted as I stared at the ceiling, I would make her better. I needed to fix her, I would fix her. Give her a simple but happy life, with friends she wouldn't have to sentence to death. A house to call home and maybe even in the future; children of our own. At least she stayed here, she didn't went to Alaska with the others. Maybe she would finally find her peace here, with me. Suddenly my mind wandered off to the hours before. How we kissed so with so much fire and passion, how she melted in my arms and, for a few seconds, was completely mine.

I couldn't hate her for this, I simply couldn't. I didn't understand but we could figure this out. Right? She just took someone's life right before my eyes. But was it really much different from what I did? Hunting down vampires to rip them to shreds. I don't know why but it felt different, I really thought they were friends. For hours I rolled in my bed harassed by the horrible thoughts until I finally drifted of in a restless sleep.

When I woke up I took a shower to freshen up. I grabbed an old jeans of the floor and headed for the mansion. It was like yesterday never happened, the house was cleaned and there was no trace of the other Coven. Like they never existed, maybe I wasn't the only one who wanted to forget. The door was open like always, but the house was quiet.

"Jacob" Esme walked over from the kitchen. "Can I help you? You know that now the Coven is gone you are not allowed to cross the border anymore right?"

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm here to see the commander"

She frowned. "Jacob she is not here"

A wave of panic spread through my body. Frozen I stared at her. "What do you mean she is not here?"

Alice and Carlisle walked into the kitchen to see what all this commotion was about.

"Dog, why are you here?" Alice hissed through her teeth.

"We thought she went to your house" Esme said as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"NO SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE" I couldn't help but yell frustrated at them. Edward walked into the kitchen and gave me a hateful glare. "Jacob, she is not here. I know she is your imprint but we cannot help you. Don't make your problem our problem. Don't you think we did enough?" He raised his eyebrow and gave me a dirty look.

"You, can you see her?" I asked Alice. She just sighted and stared at me annoyed. "I am not some kind of radio station you can turn on"

I swallowed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and fell to my knees, all forgetting about my pride. I grabbed her hand and in shock she gasped. Reluctant she tried to yank her arm back, but I didn't let her.

"Please I'm begging you" I whispered. They all stared at me in surprise, not knowing how to react.

"Get up" Alice hissed as she stepped back and pulled back her hand.

"Please, she is means to me what Jasper is to you" I whispered.

"FINE. Now get up" she said as she walked to the sink and washed her hand thoroughly. With a disgusted face she almost scrubbed her skin off.

RPOV

"A year for each of them" his voice made me shiver. I nodded as I tried to ignore the feelings of panic those red eyes seemed to cause.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" I said with a sarcastic underline.

"This my child is marvelous news. How fortunate we are today"

"And you will give me your word that you or the others will never lay a finger on them? That you will let them live in peace"

However he totally creeped me out, when he flashed his smile at me I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this creature was. Not the kind of beautiful Jacob was, but the kind you would describe a statue with. He extended his hand to me. Reluctant I took it, shook it and quickly let go of it. He seemed more than pleased after that.

"You are quite a fierce one are you not?" he turned around and gestured me to follow him. In these empty hallways my footsteps seemed too loud. His I never heard, it was almost like his feet never touched the ground. He guided me through long corridors, each as empty as the other. There was no sign of life in here. Everything except me felt dead. When we finally arrived at our destination I tried to catch my breath. Those stupid vampires often forgot that I was still part human. He opened the door to reveal a dark cold chamber. There was almost no furniture, the small room was filled with a small bed and one cupboard.

"This will be your room" He cheered. "I'll give you a moment to settle in. You must be fatigued, get some rest because tomorrow morning we will begin your training" He did as he promised and left me alone in the room, which seemed more like a prison cell. I sat down on the bed, and stalled my few possessions on the cupboard. I felt numb, like I left the real me somewhere where I couldn't find it anymore. Maybe it was for the best. Whateverhisnamewas- was right I was worn-out. It didn't took me long to fall asleep. Like always I woke up screaming, only this time the nightmare didn't stop when I woke up. It only just started.

JPOV

"Well do you see anything?" I asked for the third time.

"That's not how it works Jacob" Alice interrupted me annoyed. "I can't just tune in on her, that's not how it works"

I sat down and let my head rest in my hands. I never expected it to go like this, but with this girl nothing went as planned. I should have known, when she said "Until we meet again' I should have known.

_One week later _

RPOV

This was far worse than every nightmare, whatever I'd imagined this was not it. When I'd woken up the prepping started immediately. There were 12 of us, all new members of the Volturi. Mostly newborns, but some of them were hunted down by Felix for their powers. I doubted that they were here willingly. Most of them where male, there were two females. Two brunettes that looked so alike that there was no doubt they were twins. Like I said the rest of them was male, they were between 25 – 40 years old. Most of them had a normal posture, but there was one guy that was twice the side of Emmett Cullen. When he noticed that I was staring at him he flashed his teeth at me, not in a smile but as a warning. From that moment on I only dared to stare at the sea. I didn't knew where we were exactly, we could only travel at night, and our last stop had been San Francisco. But now we were all deported on this fucking ship sailed to the middle of nowhere. I could finally see the island now. It was a small island surrounded by rocks, there was one building which seemed old and creepy. It looked like a fucking haunted island, why where they dropping us here? The strong current almost crashed our boat in the rocks. Jane and Alec guided the boat to the island with no problems, they did this before. When we reached the shore I was the last one to step out of the boat. There were no lights anywhere and I did my best not to stumble over my own feet. When we reached the building I saw that it indeed was a prison, I stood perfectly still between the rest when we arrived at our destination. I tried to fit in as much as I could, trying to hide my human side from them as much a possible. But with the silence that creeped on this island it was a mistake to think that they couldn't hear my beating heart.

When Jane started to speak her voice was cold and somehow amused. She found it amusing that we were standing here on this damned island, no she didn't found it amusing she seemed to enjoy it.

"Welcome to your rookie boot camp" She chuckled

"Like you all know the Volturi is one of the most powerful organizations in the world. We only have place for true power. Survival of the fittest, we also call it. If you want to join us you have to survive here, Oh before I forget, if any of you made a deal in order to protect your friends, family, coven or anything like that; I suggest you stay alive. If you don't the deal you made will mean nothing"

"Like most of you know we set foot on the island of Alcatraz."

Alcatraz? I heard from Alcatraz before, it was prison in the San Francisco bay. it held more than 1500 prisoners and it was almost impossible to escape from it, for humans that is. Unfortunately I was still part human. Suddenly there was a huge lump in my throat and I felt like I was choking.

"You will stay here for the next four nights, you are not allowed to leave this Island. When you try you shall be burned alive." She dared to flash us a smile, I felt sick.

"Is everything clear?"

Everyone nodded in reply. Nobody moved or said a word. On that very moment I made a huge mistake, all that dust made me sneeze. All those scarlet eyes stared at me, I just put a target on my forehead showing them I was the weakest link. I could see the illusion of victory in their eyes, I had no chance in a battle with these people. But I had to try, if I didn't all my sacrifices would be for nothing, my coven would still be hunted and the promise of freedom would be crushed.

"I need to inform you about one more thing" Jane redirected the attention back to her "We have provided you with 15 bloodbags hidden on the island, to help quench your thirst a little." I knew every single one of them was famished. I could see it in those dark eyes, the way their eyes trailed of to my veins all the time. 15 wasn't enough for all of them, 15 wouldn't even be enough for tonight.

"Oh and there is one diminutive thing.." She looked us filled with gratification. "I regret to inform you that when we come back in four days we will only have room for six of you." The bitch didn't regret anything she said. She just told us we were dumped on this island and that six people weren't getting out alive. She didn't have any regret, she enjoyed this. Nervously I looked around me, these people were now my enemies. They were out to kill me, and I had to make plans to kill them. I tried so hard to fight back the tears, I couldn't let them see any more weakness.

"To even the odds" Alec's voice rang in my ear. "You won't be allowed to kill each other until sunset. Happy hunting" He flashed us a smile and within seconds they were gone. Everyone stood perfectly still staring at each other, calculating who was the easiest to kill. They all came to the same conclusion; that would be me. Slowly I backed up and separated myself from them. Sunset was still a few hours away, and until that time I was safe. I needed to come up with a game plan. A good one.

Perhaps it was for the best. I never wanted to be a part of the Volturi anyway, I didn't like their lifestyle. I wondered why they wanted me anyway, or what my job would have been if I ever made it out here alive. I probably needed to get rid of the corpses of something like that, I felt even more sick when I thought about that; Dragging those corpses out, bury them or even burn them. Yuck.  
But if I gave up, I failed my coven. I gritted my teeth as I strolled through the dark corridors. The cells were really small. For a few seconds I thought about locking myself in one, but the metal bars and the concrete walls wouldn't be enough from keeping them out, to stop them from snapping my neck like a twig. I had never been afraid of the dark, I was used to travelling at night because of the coven. My eyes were pretty good adjusted, but hell this place was totally creepy. It got even creepier when I thought about the fact that the other vampires made no sound, if they made any sound it was out of habit. Breathing and such were habits that most vampires just kept doing, I however needed to breathe. They would hunt me down by the sounds of my beating heart. I was going to die here, I was sure of it.

* * *

**Put a lot of effort in this chapter, please let me know what you think 3**

**Love Ayla**


	5. Chapter 5

Special thnx to Shelby, Hummingbird en Chuwa.

* * *

RPOV

I swore an oath to defend and protect the people I cared for. I could only hope that they would remember me if I was dead. For now there was still peace on the island, but I knew that when the sun would rise that would be over. In war people did horrible things to keep themselves alive, and Jane and Alec just pronounced this a warzone. They were going to slaughter each other on these haunted grounds, I shivered. This place sure already had a bad mojo, I wrapped my arms around me. I missed the warmth Jacob provided. I sighted as I scolded myself for even thinking about that, I needed to erase that part of my life out of my memory. There were things that were more important right now, like trying to survive. I needed to come up with a gameplan, a good one. I sat down on the bed in one of the cells, in comparison with the others I was too weak to even think about launching an attack, the only chance I had was hiding and hope they would never find me. I was not going to lie, that wasn´t going to happen. But maybe I could postpone it as long as possible. My other option was trying to make an alliance with someone, but who would want an alliance with the six year old hybrid? If I had a choice I would defiantly not pick me. I grinned at those words, that was such a nice pep talk.

JPOV

"Thank you for coming Bells" I said as she pulled back the chair and sat down. Anxious she glanced up to me. It had been a while since she left the mansion, it had been even longer since she left the mansion alone. She nodded at me and grabbed the lunch menu trying to act as human as possible.

"Why am I here?" She said.

"I need a favor" I said trying to keep my voice steady. I saw panic flash in her eyes as she looked up to me.

"A favor that includes finding the commander?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Absolutely" I answered calm. "I already told you that I imprinted on her, I need to find her Bells"

She shrugged her shoulder like she didn't care anymore. "Then go find her, stop involving me or my family. Alice already told you she was in Italy with the Volturi. If you think you'll just sweep her of her feet and take her home you are an idiot. She is there for a reason, did you even stop to think that maybe she wants to join them?"

I chuckled "You don't know her like I do. And bells I am no idiot, I am aware that I will never find the Volturi on my own. I need help, your help"

"Jacob I don't want to go to Italy"

"I am not asking you, Don't forget that you and the Cullens still owe me. They were never supposed to turn you in the first place. But I let it pass and didn't took away your home. I never declared war on you because you already had so much to process, I kept you safe. You still owe me for that Bella, don't forget that. Maybe it is time that, for once, you repay me back"

She stared at me with eyes that were filled with hatred and pain. I hated to put her in this position, but if I had to sacrifice our friendship to find my soulmate I would do it , not only now but over and over again if I had to. I threw the plane- tickets on the table.

"I will never forgive you for this" She hissed through her teeth. "Then don't, our plane leaves in a few hours" I stood up and walked to the car.

RPOV

She grabbed my hairs and bashed my skull into the iron toilet. No matter how strong these new born vampires were, they were still fighting as high school girls. She let go of my hairs and I fell backwards on the ground, I almost suffocated from all the blood in my mouth. I had to roll on my front to throw up. There was a puddle of blood forming under me, my whole face and insides were literally a bloody mess. It was still a miracle that I still had all my teeth. I groaned and rolled up in a ball, trying to protect myself as much as I could. It had been two full minutes, two minutes after sunset before they found me; the female twins.

"Do you want to kill her, or shall I?" One of them asked the other. They both giggled, like my life was as discussable as a dress they could buy in the shopping mall. I doubted that they would be merciful. I could only hope that they wouldn't know their own strength and accidentally kill me faster than they planned.

"She is so weak" They continued and the left one stood on my fingers, pounding them with her foot until we both heard them break. I screamed out of pain, I didn't mean to. I tried to keep my dignity, but the pain was just too much. I pulled back my hand and pressed it against my chest. I could bet that Jane would like these two. I squinted my eyes too afraid to look. But as seconds passed and nothing happened I dared to open my eyes. Before me laid the decapitated head of one of them. I quickly sat up and searched for the other, the other head was laying before another pair of feet. My eyes trailed up until I found the face from the person that slaughtered them in cold blood. It was one of the other male vampires who was staring at me with narrowed eyes, his head a bit tilted. Frightened I stared at him, within seconds he just killed two new born vampires without me even noticing it. I didn't know if I needed to thank him or that it was about to get worse. His dark eyes locked with mine and seconds passed.

"You bleed"

I nodded my head "Yes"

"Are you drinkable?" his accent told me he wasn't an American.

I nodded my head again "Yes"

A small smile played his lips as he walked to me. I swallowed and hoped he wasn't going to rip my throat out. He grabbed my hand , my bad hand, and dragged me with him. With dragging I mean him dragging me by my bad arm, my body scraping over the floor. When we finally stopped at a guard post I had burns all over my body, but I didn't had to courage to say anything about it. He seemed to know the way pretty well around here. He pulled me to my feet and brought my wrist to his lips, his sharp teeth pierced my skin and he drank from me until he was satisfied. He gently guided me to one of the doors, I was too dizzy to notice where we were exactly going; I should have. He pushed me in and closed the door leaving me alone in the complete darkness. He put me in solitary, the hole, the one man show whatever you want to call it. I was locked up in a room that was smaller than most toilets. I sat down in the corner and wrapped my arms around my chest. Well that didn't go too bad… At least I was still alive. It seemed that I somehow made an alliance, at least until I was drained out.

Hours passed, or maybe it were minutes. It seemed like forever that I sat here with nothing to look at, nothing to listen at, surrounded by a smell of faint urine. It surprised me at after all these years the smell was still present. I sighted again, just to produce some sound keeping me from going completely ballistic. Deliverance came at a cost, and if I had to pay with my blood or even my life I would. This was the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I hoped that when I died I would finally find peace. At first I thought that the pain that hammered into my body would made it impossible to sleep, but somehow I dozed off in a deep sleep. When I woke up I'd completely lost track of time, I could understand why this was one of the worst punishment for the prisoners. I was locked here with nothing but my own thoughts, and after a while I started to doubt those too.

When the door opened and the light shone in I had to suppress the need to hiss. The light burned in my eyes and the person standing in the doorway didn't make it any better. Sunrays caused his skin to sparkle making it even harder to look at him. He grabbed my hair and dragged me out of there, what was it with the hair? It was a good thing that I was going to die soon, otherwise I would be bald very soon. He shackled my ankles, making sure I couldn't escape here.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked as a pointed to the iron shackles "It is not that I am in a position to outrun you of anything"

"Shut your mouth" he simply said. I bit my tong, I wasn't in the mood for small talk anyway. He grabbed my wrist and fed on me silently, fortunately for me he took my good hand. It seemed he had some compassion for me howsoever. When he was done I dragged my sorry ass to the corner and sat down. He sat down in the middle of the room, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. I stared, asking myself what the hell he was doing, we were in the middle of a war and he locked me in this room without any chance to escape and he was just chilling there? There were others coming thirsting for my blood and eager to rob him of his life. But he didn't really seemed to care at all, with open eyes he was staring at the blank wall, completely zoned out. I cleared my throat trying to get his attention, he ignored me and annoyed I stood up. With the shackles behind me I walked to him.

"Excuse me sir" I said. He was still ignoring me, staring at the nothingness. It was not until I waved my hands in front of his face that I understood that he was really zoned out. It was like the cheese slid of his cracker. There was no one home. Surprised I stared at the body of the man that just fed on me minutes ago. What the hell did I get myself into? This wasn't good at all. He was the biggest threat but also the only thing keeping me alive. If he wasn't useful anymore I needed to get the hell out of here, I was sitting duck this way. I searched for a key, trying to free myself out of this awful situation, but I couldn't find one. I sighted and stared at the window and saw the others sitting on the wall of the guards tower. It was a strange thing, seeing such beautiful creatures in such a horrid place. They seemed to enjoy the sunlight on their skins and were talking and laughing at each other's jokes. If I didn't know any better, if they were no threat to me, if they weren't out to kill me; I would have joined them. I longed for humane contact so much, but guess the only human contact I would get was when I looked in the mirror. I grinned and searched for something useful that I could use to defend or free myself. There was nothing. I glanced outside again just to see the two vampires ripping each other to shreds, taking the illusion of peace with them. It surprised me, they seemed to be friends or something like that. But, I reminded myself, in times of war nobody there were no friends. With a shriek the vampire outside killed his friend by tearing him in two. Soon after the vampire who was still standing had an emotional breakdown. He completely changed up his attitude and started to sob at his friends body. This island was all taking its toll of us. The next second the one who accompanied me in the room got back to life. He stretched and stood up, he followed my glance outside and smiled at me.

"Four to go" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him in shock. "Holy fuck! That was you?"

"You are too smart for food aren't you?" He chuckled. "What did you do?" I insisted

"Nothing much, I just possessed his body and killed his friend, soon he will go ballistic and get killed by one of the others"

"And you are out of harm's way, chilling here with me" I said, it was not a question. This was a pretty powerful, but totally fucked up gift.

JPOV

The journey was long, Bella hadn't said a word to me since we left. She didn't even made eyecontact, I knew this wasn't right to do, the position I pushed her in was a ugly one. But sometimes these things needed to be done, how many times didn't she use me? I was just a rebound call to get over Edward, until he came back than I got pushed in the friendzone. I didn't care anymore because I imprinted on the most perfect girl on earth, I didn't want Bella anymore. At least not as more than a friend, but I wanted her help. Before we left I made sure leechboy couldn't reach us by throwing her phone in the trash. That was when she decided to never have eye contact with me again. So I read the safety instructions, 12 times, and tried to get some sleep. When we finally arrived I stretched, this plane was not made for werewolves. Those small seats and the smell of vampire (no offense to Bella) was really making me chagrin. I planned all of it, it was nighttime when we arrived so we didn't have to hide Bella from the normal humans. Also I tried to keep it a secret, I learned from my previous experiences with Alice that I needed to do something out of the blue to make it succeed. So I bought the plane tickets, but kept changing my mind when we would go. It was a positive thing that she couldn't see me in her visions. I bet she didn't like the surprise.

We took a cab to the center of the city. I felt really uncomfortable in this city where the foundations were built on vampires. I sighted and let Bella guide me through the narrow alleys until she guided us into a church and unveiled a staircase that seemed to go into the ground. Putting all my thrust in her hands I followed her into the darkness. At first there was nothing, just an empty corridor build of concrete, but the closer we got the more ornamentation I saw. At first we needed to make an appointment with their secretary, I didn't know what to expect but this was not it. Why the hell would there be a human secretary in this hole crawling with vampires. I guess they wondered the same thing about me, I could see how most of them cringed their noses when they passed me. After a while it was finally our turn. We were guided to a sitting room and the secretary even offered me a cup of tea. At last one of the leaders come into the room, even if he noticed that I was a werewolf he didn't show it. He exchanged hello's with Bella and sat down. He was pretty gracious, I wondered how old he was. As the leader of all the vampires in the world he would be hundreds or maybe even thousands of years old. This wasn't exactly how I planned this. Maybe I should have asked Edward to join us after all. It was like cheating in a game, mindreading made it a little easier sometimes. People couldn't lie and you always had intel on everything. His red eyes found mine, they were filled with; disgust, hate, contempt.

"You know it is a crime to bring such creatures here" he spoke towards Bella, who stood there awkwardly. Nervously she played with her own hands, she looked at me; she had no idea what to do next.

"Mister, I mean you no harm. I am just trying to find a girl"

He frowned "You will find your demise because of this. Vampires and your kind are enemies. I will not let you walk away from this boy"

"If I know she is safe, I do not care" Surprised he stared at me. Disgusted his eyes trailed over me.

"You are gambling with your life because of a girl?" He asked me, this time directly. I nodded in response.

"Why can't people see that love is just weakness" He said, but not to us. He was mumbling it to himself.

"Caius do you know where she is?" Bella pleaded for me.

"Yes I know where she is, however I do not know if she is safe. She is on bootcamp, currently they are fighting for their lives. We will see who lives and who died in a few days" He spoke like he just told us it was going to rain today, there was no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Fighting for their lives?" Bella repeated horrified.

He smiled at her "Yes that is what I said. Well now that we cleared that up, I should really get back to business." He snapped his fingers and five guards walked in the room.

"Gentlemen, please escort this one to the dungeons" His eyes found mine. Angered I pushed them back "Tell me where she is" I begged him as I tried to keep away from their grip. I needed to safe her, I needed to help her. I had totally fucked up, this was one of the stupidest ideas of my life. How could I ever think that this would've worked? They dragged me to a cold dungeon and put me in a cell. One of them stayed behind to keep an eye on me. I paced back and forth in the small cell, wondering what they would do to me. In the corner of my eyes I noticed an iron chair, a chair with hundreds of pointy spikes on it. That was when I realized that wasn't the only thing used for torturing, when I looked around I saw all kinds of medieval torture equipment. Most of them were so gruesome that I hoped I would never find out how they actually worked.

* * *

Let me know what you think, in the next chapter R&amp;J will meet again! Let me know what you think of the story so far!

Love Ayla.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Y'all. I want to thank every person who took the time to review! THNX so much, but I would love to get some more feedback from the rest. So please help me to entertain you and leave your comment or feedback! Quite short chapter, but no worries tomorrow I'll post an otherone;) _

* * *

RPOV

"I need to eat something" I stated. At first I thought that he didn't hear me, it never occurred to me that he was just ignoring me. I repeated the sentence harder now, he sighted annoyed and slowly turned around. He walked towards me and lowered himself, kneeling down.

"Is our princess hungry?" He said sarcastically. His face was just inches from mine. I was intoxicated by his sweet breath, his red eyes locking with mine. Although I spent quite some time with vampires, this was different, unintentionally he was luring me towards him. If he wanted to he could kill me this instant, and the worst part was that I probably would let him. I forced myself to lean back, creating distance between us. There was a big difference between my coven and this creature. I could see the bloodlust in his eyes. I had to force myself not to scream, instead I nodded. In the blink of an eye he was on his feet again, he gestured to the room.

"Do you really think that there is something to eat for you here?" He chuckled "I can't blame you for your lack of intelligence, after all you are still part human." I swallowed away my insults and furiously stared at him, who was he to mock me? I was the only think keeping him alive. I gestured at the door of the pantry "I thought that people in death row got a last meal?"

He laughed and I think that he found my weak joke sincerely funny. I gave him a weak smile as he grinned at me "Fine, go check" he unlocked the shackles and went back to his reading. It took me a hell of a lot effort to get up, with my good hand supporting myself I stumbled to the pantry. It took me a long time to get there because everything was spinning around me, I took deep breaths through my nose and forced myself to go inside. I wasn't planning on escaping, that wasn't the reason I went in here. No I just really needed something to eat or drink. I scanned the pantry, there were cans of gasoline for the old lamps, toilet paper, old prison logs and on the floor a matchbox. I took the box and slid it in my pocket. I searched through everything but found nothing. I would've been so happy with a can of beans or something like that. Tears out of frustration welled up and I quickly whiped them away with my sleeve. I heard a bouldering laugh from behind me. So frustrated I turned around to face him.

"I have to admit, you are quite amusing" he said.

"Glad you think this is funny" I said pissed.

"No worry princess, soon I'll free you from this suffering. I'll make sure it will be a slow death" He said as he glared at me. Then he grabbed me and brought me back to the hole.

Most of the people that were locked up eventually lost their minds, start to talk to themselves or even tried to hurt themselves just to escape the all surrounding darkness. I however liked the darkness. I felt safest here, locked away in solitary. There was nothing here but darkness and pain. Unfortunately I couldn't ignore the pain; my body was simply refusing every move I made. I tried to patch up my hand as much as possible, but the hammering pain never seemed to ease. My body was not only screaming in pain, dehydrated, also I was almost certain that solitary was giving me paradoxical insomnia. The only positive thing was that I was still alive. I didn't knew how much vampires there were left, he killed three that I was aware of. That meant that there were still nine left, three more had to die in order for the rest to return. I stared into the nothingness, the silence was disrupted by the rumbling of my stomach.

JPOV

Even with my heated body temperature I was cold, something that never happened before. This wasn't exactly as I planned, sitting here in a dusty old cell. But there was no other choice my options had been limited; I couldn't ask the rest of the pack to risk their lives just to save my imprint. That would have been selfish and I would never forgive myself if something happened to one of them. I would've been a terrible leader if I forced them to come with me. No, she was my imprint and my responsibility. Maybe I could've asked the Cullens, but I knew they wouldn't help me if I asked. We weren't friends and I had nothing to offer them. So the one and only option was forcing Bella to show me where the Volturi was. I imagined that she ran to them because she thought she had nowhere else to go, she didn't had a home. I was sure of it that when she learned that I was here, that she would visit me. That was my chance to convince her to go home with me. It was a huge risk coming here, but I didn't had another choice.  
I sighted as I paced back and forth, I just wanted to see her; make sure she was okay. I would do anything to make sure she was okay.

"Can you stop that?" the guard shot me an annoyed look. He was a skinny lad with brown curls and deadly red eyes. I thought he was about my age, but with vampires you could never sure.

"What's your name?" I asked him in a neutral tone. Surprised he stared at me and checked to see if anyone was around. When he concluded that we were the only ones he glanced back at me.

"Oliver" He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi Oliver, I am Jacob" I introduced myself. He just nodded at me and waited.

"Do you know where the hybrid girl is?" I asked him my voice desperate. He didn't seemed like a bad person, maybe he was able to give me some answers.

"I heard about her, they call her the mongrel" He bit his lip "I suppose they sent her to bootcamp just like the rest"

Angered I stared at him, trying to keep my temper out of control. My girl was certainly no Mongrel. How dared he.

"Did you ever see the movie The Hunger Games?" He asked me. I nodded, even though I didn't really liked it I knew what the story behind it was.

He chuckled "Imagine it hundredth times worse, and your mongrel is like a toddler to them. She will never make it out alive." He grinned and flashed his teeth at me "Now stop the pacing you filthy pest"

RPOV

When the door opened I knew better than to look in the light, I stared at the floor giving my eyes enough time to adjust. He grabbed me and my stiffened limps protested when he pulled me to my feet. Unstable I walked after him, trying my very best not to stumble over my own feet.  
He seemed pleased, with what I didn't know, but I hoped he would be nicer this time. With a swift move he bit me, not in my wrists this time but in my neck. His teeth sunk in my flesh like I was made of marshmallow. He pierced my skin like it was nothing. When he fed from my wrist it felt highly unpleasant, this however hurt like hell. I squirmed trying to get out of his iron grip, but it was a pathetic move against such a powerful vampire. The room was spinning around me and just before I thought I would faint he released me. I fell down and he stared amused as he wiped the blood from his chin. With my hand I put pressure on the wound, making sure I wouldn't bleed to death on this filthy floor.

"Guess you will be good for one more meal" He said as his scarlet eyes inspected me.

"Tonight I will finish you off, with you dead the number of vampires remaining is six" He grinned "Good thing I don't have to finish all of them, it's quite exhausting you know"

I laid on the cold hard ground with my eyes closed, I didn't had to strength to stand up anymore. He sat down in his position, not paying any attention to me. He was probably expecting me to faint here or bleed to death. To be honest that was what I expected too, however I found the strength to get up. He was deep in trance and I slowly approached him. I touched him shoulder but there was still no response. As fast as I could I got to the pantry and grabbed the logs, ripping them all apart and spreading them on the floor next to him. I did the same with the toilet paper. I dragged the cans of gasoline to the room and emptied them all around him, leaving one with the desk. To be extra sure I put the shackles around his arms and legs, then I poured the last can of gasoline over him. When he was completely soaked I took out the matches out of my pocket.

I didn't even knew his name, so I improvised "John Doe, you have been sentenced to death. Rest in peace, may god have mercy on your soul" I took the matches and tried to light them, My hands were shaking so much I broke the first two. Annoyed with myself I tried the next and lit it, I threw the match on the toilet paper and quickly the flames started to spread. I lit another and threw that one on the logs. Slowly I turned around and stumbled away. I just hoped he would be long enough in someone's body for his to burn thoroughly.

* * *

I would love to get some more feedback from the rest. So please help me to entertain you and leave your comment or feedback! Quite short chapter, but no worries tomorrow I'll post an otherone;)


	7. Chapter 7

There we go again! new chapter, so I hope for some new reviews!

Let me know what you (don't) like. Also who knows who's cell it was were R wanders into?

* * *

I strolled through the B block, I was walking pointless through the corridors. I didn't know what to do now, I could barely think. I walked into one of the cells and sat down on the bed. Although I couldn't read I wasn't a complete idiot and I managed to teach myself to count from 1 to 1000. Well that wasn't completely true; Francis, one of the first ones that joined Victoria's army, helped me. So I knew this was cell 181. There was something different about this cell. It was not like the others, this one had more furniture. However the walls were crumbling, the years took toll on them, this was one of the cells that actually was pretty okay. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down, the smell of burning flesh was overwhelming me and if there had been something in my stomach I would've thrown up. I sat there for a while, trying to press that switch. I needed to turn my emotions off otherwise this would consume me, Again I had taken a life. I swallowed and tried to suppress the tears, maybe I'd won one battle but there was still a war raging in this prison. I wondered if I closed my eyes now, would I wake up again? Or would I drift away in a slow death? I never made it to the rendezvous-point, I was too worn out, but they cleaned out the whole prison and eventually found me. It was Alec who found me, surprised he stood at the entrance of my cell.

"You are alive" He said, it wasn't a question. But those words torn me from my own little dark world. I looked up to him "You are barely alive" He corrected himself. I blankly stared at him, the words didn't even came through. He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, with the blink of an eye we were on the ship. There were others there, other vampires that were dumped on the island, five of them to be precise.

"The Mongrel survived?" I heard Jane say to him. Alec just shrugged and laid me down. The journey back all went by in a blur. They offered me some blood and I accepted, my body went from dying to almost dying. I slept most of the journey the other part I tried to ignore the disgusted glances that were shot my way. My skin itched because of all the dried up blood I was covered in. I longed for a shower, knowing that if I washed myself with the salt sea water the salt would burn in the wounds. Back in Italy I strolled forward slowly, too tired to care that they were annoyed with me. When the big doors to the main hall opened I could smell blood, fresh blood. Maybe they just had lunch, I hoped so because I was not ready to drink from a human being. I strolled in my eyes only focusing on the ground before my feet, it took me long to realize what was happening. Way too long. In the time I needed to process what I saw, the whipping continued. Felix was holding a large bullwhip, lashing out to someone who was tied up to one of the pillars. His back was gashed open, blood pouring out of the wounds. I was sure I could even see the white color of his spine underneath it. My brain was trying to tell me something, but I just wanted to go to my room and shower. I frowned as I looked how Felix lashed out once again and the person tied to the pillar groaned. It was a low groan, it was baffling that he didn't scream. It was hard to recognize him with all that blood, but suddenly I did.

"Jacob?" I cried as I ran forward. I slid on my knees and took his face in my hands.

"Jacob?" I whispered but there was no response. The last blow had been too much and he passed out. All sorts of things happened then. Suddenly I got pulled away by Felix. "Let go of me" I hissed as I tried to push him away. But he was too strong and guided me to Aro, one of the oldest vampires who was leading the Volturi. He Marcus and Caius were the pillars of this whole foundation.

"You survived, what a pleasant surprise" His eyes lightened up a little. I couldn't care less at that moment. I never wanted to be their prized little possession, I just wanted it all to be over.

"Please don't do this, he is my friend" I whispered. Soon after those words I realized what I actually said, I told them he was my friend. In my whole existence I never had a friend, I had a coven to lead but they were not my friends. Why did I call Jacob my friend? I didn't even knew if we still were friends, or what he was doing here. It was really confusing.

"He intruded our building, we can't just let that happen. We need to make a statement" Aro said lightly as he inspected his nails. I was so frustrated that I wanted to cry, shout and stamp my foot. These people, if I could call them people, all suffered from sadomasochism.

"Isn't this enough? If you continue he won't make it out alive" I said as I gestured to the bloody mess that once was Jacob Black. Aro's mouth twitched in a hard line and his eyes grew colder. My stupid brain was still not working as it was supposed to so it took me a few minutes to figure it out. This wasn't a statement, they never meant to let him walk out of here. They wanted him to suffer, kill him slowly by torturing him until his last breath.

"Let him go" I said anxious "Include him in my deal, I'll do another year"

Aro chuckled and stared at me amused. "Another year" he said "I don't accept your offer"

There was a silence as I anxious stared at him. I was starting to panic, I had nothing left to offer anymore. My years, my life was all that I owned. I looked at Jacob and back to Aro, I was so tired that I just wanted to roll up in a ball and cry. "What do you want?" I whispered desperately. Suddenly Felix lashed out with the whip again and I saw how the skin on his arm spliced open. He did it again and again to the almost lifeless body of Jacob.

"Ten, I'll do ten years for him, Just stop" I begged. Felix exchanged some words with Aro in Italian. I didn't even see that Aro extended his arm to me, that was until Jane gave me a hard poke between the ribs. It seemed we had a deal. I stepped forward wanted to rush to his aid, but they dragged me away. I saw how they untied him and dragged him away.

"Can I say goodbye?" I begged, but they were merciless and dragged me back to the small room that was my room. When they closed the door behind them I wanted to scream. But I didn't. I forced myself to calm down and be rational. In the cupboard I found some bloodbags some crackers and apples. I forced myself to eat something, but seconds later I found myself above the toilet. so I undressed myself and crawled in the shower. I turned on the water and just sat down as the water washed off all the blood. I cried until there were no more tears, after that I just sobbed silently. I must have fallen asleep in the shower with the water still on, because when I woke my skin was wrinkled all over. But at least my skin was clean now. I dried myself and got myself dressed. I was out of clothes, so the only thing I could wear for now were the clothes they gave me. A black dress covered with a black cloak. Maybe just maybe, this would make me invisible here. Maybe I would be seen as the mongrel anymore. I went to find Alecia, one of the head guards, I didn't dared bother Aro, Caius of Marcus with my questions. I took me quite a while to find her, but when I did she didn't seemed very happy to see me. Sometimes I really wondered what I was doing here if nobody was happy to see me. They used me as a piece of trash, but why did they want to make me their prized possession?

"It's the mongrel" She chuckled " Finally awake?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want me to do?"

BPOV

"Jacob is being transferred to the hospital in Forks as we speak"

"Edward!" I cried as I fled in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" He whispered angered in my ear. I didn't answered because I couldn't find the right words, I knew Edward would be angry. I knew that from the very beginning, but this was something I needed to do. Something I wanted to do.

"You could have died here" He said as he backed away and cupped my face is his hands "Don't do anything stupid like this again, otherwise I'll lock you in the house for the rest of eternity. Do you understand?"

I nodded and played with my fingers, I felt like a child again, getting scolded like this was just humiliating.

"I just felt guilty" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I hoped he would understand, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Because you feel responsible for the army Victoria created?" Edward said as his curious eyes locked with mine. I nodded slowly, knowing he would get annoyed with me. He sighted deep and rolled his eyes, here gave the scolding; "Bella, these things happen in the world we live in. Just because there is someone who wants to have vengeance, doesn't mean we have to solve all the consequences. That is not our job, that's what they do" He nodded to the big door behind me.

"But Edward, don't you feel the slightest bit responsible for them?" I asked with disbelieve in my voice. After the death of our child Edward changed, I still loved him with all my heart, soul and every being, but something in him darkened. He never forgave himself that he was too late, that he let me be captured and that Victoria had ripped our child out of my womb. I shuddered and wrapped my cold arms around my chest, there was such a big hole there that I was afraid that it would suck me and Edward back in. The first couple weeks had been horrible, it wasn't fair but he wasn't the only one who never forgave him for being too late. I never fully forgave him either, there was still a tiny part in me that blamed him for losing our child.

"Bella they are not our problem, we got out own problems" he said as he tried to comfort me with this silky tone.

"We don't have any problems Edward" I hissed at him. Surprised he raised his eyebrows and dropped my hand.

"You sure of that?" He asked me while he narrowed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and backed up a little.

"No I am not sure, sometimes I am not even sure that I know you" I hissed and turned around to walk away. He caught my shoulder with his quick hand, I brushed it off and folded my arms around my chest.

"Isabella, stop being ridiculous" It was his turn to hiss now. We still had to wait until the sun went down before we could travel back to Forks, until then we had a study for just the two of us. I imagined the Volturi would be furious for bringing Jacob here, but it all played out better than expected. Although he was heavily injured, he was still alive. Soon I was free to go home and I would never think about this day again.

"Bella" His voice was a faint whisper, he approached me slowly but I was determined to ignore him the rest of the evening. After a while he quietly left the room, giving me time to cool down.

RPOV

I strolled through the corridors. I was ashamed to admit that I was lost, I would not humiliate myself anymore and ask directions. They already thought I was a Mongrel, let's not make that any worse. I sighted as I tried to remember which corridor let to my room, they all looked so alike. This day had been the most horrible day in all six years of my existence. Of all the jobs they could give me; cleaning, guarding the vampires who were in transition, training to become a guard, everything would have been better than this. I needed to loot the corpses before they were dragged out and burned. There seemed to be a whole team that made fake trails, using the victims credit card or passport in another state. This way they made sure the murders and missing person files wouldn't trace back to Volterra. Anyway, back to the point, I had to loot all those 451 corpses today. I had to pry their wallets from their bodies. When I was done I washed my hands a dozen times, it didn't help. I was completely disgusted by my activities of today. I remembered every lifeless face of today, I could just hope that I would get used to doing this for the next years. On the end of the corridor there was a shadow, I sighted and gave up. I would humiliate myself and ask for the right way, I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning there would be enough for me to do.

"Excuse me sir" I said as I hurried through the corridor. Annoyed he turned around and I noticed he wasn't wearing the Volturi uniform. When I came closer a familiar face came to view.

"Edward" I whispered surprised, he seemed as surprised to see me.

"Commander" He greeted me. I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair "I guess you can't really call me that anymore" I smiled but he didn't answer. His cold eyes trailed over me, it was a good thing I was aware that he didn't feed on humans otherwise I would've been really uncomfortable, maybe even scared. He stepped forward and slowly drove me into the corner, he locked me in until there was nowhere for me to go. His solid, rock hard body was blocking every exit. He leaned in until his face was just inches from mine, why did all those alpha males do that? It was like they needed to show their dominance. Anxious I locked my eyes with him, waiting for him to make a move.

"You need to stay away from my family" His voice was still silky, but there was buried a threat in there for sure. I swallowed slowly as I processed his words. What the hell did I had to do with his family? "If you ever set foot in Forks again, I will make sure next time it will be you burning to ashes."

"Noted" I said as I pushed him away, it was just a courtesy that he stepped back, because I wasn't strong enough to make him move an inch. I hurried back and almost ran through the corridors, after hours of searching I finally found the main hall and from there on my room. Exhausted I fell on my bed, blocking the thing with Edward from my mind. I was too tired to think about it now. It was of no concern to me now. I wouldn't set a foot in Forks for the next 19 years, would I?

* * *

I took the time to write this, so you can sure take the time to review write? Let's help each other :)

Love Ayla


	8. Chapter 8

Hello :) we're gonna do a little fast foreward in this story. I would really love some feedback, so let me know what you think in a review!  
Love, Ayla

* * *

JPOV

The pain I felt when I woke up made me wish that I would never opened my eyes. I was lying on my front, because my back was completely lashed open. With every move I made the wounds seemed to rip open causing horrible flashes of pain through my body. It took me a while to observe my surroundings, it smelled clean here. I was in a dull white room with a bed and some medical equipment. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was in a hospital. I tried my very best to remember what happened, but the only thing I could remember was the incredible painful bullwhip. I really thought that I would never see the sun again, that they would kill me on the spot. But they didn't, which was strange because they had no reason to let me live.

She was responsible for this, I was sure of it. I came here to save her from their terror, but she had saved me from a certain death. I closed my eyes and sighted, I felt humiliated and defeated, a feeling that I promised to never welcome again. But here it was again leaving me here empty handed. I fell asleep soon after that, it was my only escape from the horrible pain I was feeling. No morphine could help me relax, the burning never stopped. I wondered if this could be worse that a vampire bite.

Somehow I expected Bella to visit me, but she didn't. I didn't know if she didn't want to, or she couldn't because Edward said so. It did sting a little but I brushed it off. We had two different lives now anyway, if there was no way we could be friends so be it. She choose Edward over me and I would choose the commander over her anytime. The thought about the commander was the only thing that kept me going, she visited me in my dreams and wandered my mind when I was awake. I could recall every moment I had with her over and over again. It never seemed to bore me, she was so beautiful, such an amazing person. When I found her I would shelter her from this cruel world and keep her safe for as long as I shall live. I wandered at which age she would grow old, I didn't know how it works with half vampires, would she live longer than an average human? I hoped so, than we would have more time together. Weeks slowly passed and I recovered, my tortured body was reliable again after those few weeks. I could move without pain and soon the doctors released me. They were surprised over my remarkable healing process, I couldn't tell them I was a werewolf so they declared it a miracle.

I checked in at one of the first hotels I came to find, determined to go back to the Volturi and see her again. Some would call me a fool, but for true love you did anything. I tried to find the entrance but I couldn't remember where Bella brought me the first time. When I tried to call her, or any of the Cullens, they just ignored my calls. I was a fool to think they would help me, but after weeks of visiting every church I lost all hope. I even signed up for tourist groups in the hope I would be in a lunchgroup, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Days past, soon weeks. I found nothing that could lead them to me, and I was running low on money too. I almost spent every penny I'd ever saved on this stay. Soon I had to live on the streets of board a plane back to Forks.

RPOV

Tourist, victims of human trafficking, orphans every day I wondered who would lay on the cold floor, stiffened with empty eyes and completely drained. I don't know which groups I hated the most. There were the girls who were smuggled here, victims of human trafficking. I didn't need to loot those corpses, nobody expected them home anyway. The bodies were burned and that was that, but those still corpses with those hopeless eyes gave me nightmares every time. These girls were taken from their homes, most of them were misused and ended as lunch for the almighty Volturi. Somehow these girls reminded me of myself.. Then there were the orphans, mostly little children, who had no one left in this cruel world. They screamed the loudest, cried to most. These children reminded me of myself too, Whenever there was a group children I avoided the main halls, I had nothing to do there. I couldn't stand looking at those small corpses. Usually I took those days off and wandered through the city. The tourist groups offered me an opportunity to have an income for myself, they didn't knew but I collected money out of their wallets and bought myself food. That was how I managed to keep alive, I refused to drink from the vein of a human being. I maybe be surrounded by monsters, but I refused to become one.

Days passed, those soon turned into weeks. I was so bored because there was nothing else for me to do, I didn't knew most of the vampires who lived here. Nobody wanted to be seen with me, I was the Mongrel, the filthy halfblood. I wasn't good enough to be a respected vampire and they couldn't use me as a snack either, so they just ignored me. When I escaped the underground and wandered into the city I sometimes forget that I wasn't made of air. The other day a man said hello, not only did it surprise me I even felt a shot of adrenaline through my body. It was the most excited day of the whole week, everyone wanted to feel seen, heard, accepted and understood. At least this man, who just was trying to be kind, had seen me. Sometimes the thought of taking my live hunted me, I still had to do more than 18 years, and I was already turning ballistic. I wondered If there was a god would he forgive me for that choice? I at least gave my coven a headstart, I just hoped that was enough. I wondered if there would be peace on the other side, could I finally stop fighting and just relax a little? For now at least my hand was healing in a proper way, I was already used at the pain which finally slowly started to fade.

Weeks slowly turned into months, seasons changed and December greeted me with a cold hand. I loved walking through the city which was lighted up and decorated beautifully. Everyone was in such a good mood that it was a joy being with the people. At Christmas I locked myself in my small room, I tried to ignore the screams that were coming from the main hall. They were having an enormous buffet, which I once again choose not to attend. I took the liberty of buying myself a Christmas gift this year, I bought myself an MP3-player. It was very handy at times like this. My playlist consisted of only three songs, this were basic songs that were put on for demonstration, but they were good enough for me. I didn't had a computer to download music of plug my MP3-player in, so soon I knew all the songs by heart but everything was better than hearing those high pitched screams of children who were going to die.

My life completely changed after Christmas, I didn't know if it was for the better or not. I was eating in my room when Felix walked in, he didn't knock but just took the liberty of inviting himself in. I still didn't know why he came to visit me that night, I hadn't seen the guy in months. But when he saw my secret stash of food, not that it was really much, he went ballistic. He dragged me to the dungeon and threw me on the floor. I knew better than standing up so I got on my knees and searched for his eyes.

"You stole" He stated. I didn't answer because we both knew that I was caught red handed.

"You refuse to drink blood, but you steal from corpses. You are truly pathetic" he hissed towards me. I shrugged my shoulders, the both of us were trying to survive, his ways were just different from mine. I learned that most of the guards here were raised by the old beliefs, and then I didn't mean normal people who believed something was out there watching over them. No I meant the beliefs that when someone stole his hand needed to be caught off, if someone was gifted they needed to burn. It was quite ironic because most of the human Catholics saw them as devils, so did I. Not because they were vampires but because they did horrible cruel things, most of them enjoyed them too. Felix was such a person, he enjoyed hurting other living beings. Patiently I waited for his decision. His eyes went over every torture machine available in this dungeon.

"Strip" He ordered me and confused I looked at him. Strip? Did he really want me to take of my clothes. He sighted and rolled his eyes, he decided that it took him too long and did the job himself. He ripped the black piece of clothes in two, I sat there in only underwear as I anxious followed his every move. I feared for what was to come, I didn't knew what his intentions were. His hands caressed the whip, I should've known; it was his favorite. Somehow I was relieved, for a second I really thought he was about to sexually harass me.

"Turn around" He said and slowly I turned around. I thought of Jacob and the fact that he refused to scream, I hoped I could do the same. But when he lashed out I couldn't help but scream, my skin spliced open. The pain I felt was unimaginable, not only my back hurt but my whole body screamed in pain. Every nerve was burning, screaming in agony. I heard how he chuckled, he seemed to find it quite funny that I was collapsing in front of his feet. There was even blood in my mouth, it soon merged with the salt taste of my tears. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to think about happy things, that's why I went back to the only happy memory I could think off, cuddling with Jacob on his couch. I kept replaying that memory in my head, mentally preparing myself for the next blow. I heard how the whip flew through the air, I clutched my teeth and closed my eyes. The would would even more horrible than the first blow, I was sure of it. But it never came, minutes passed before I dared to turn around. My eyes found Felix lying on the ground, his face blank staring at the nothingness. After me stood Alec, in his hand the end of the whip. He protected me from the blow and I was really thankful for that, but why?

"Get up" He hissed at me. I tried but let out a soft groan, there was cold sweat in my neck and on my face when I finally stood on my foot. "Don't whine, grab your cape and follow me" He said as he threw me my cape. I was relieved that I could cover up my almost naked body, but when the fabric touched my wound I groaned again. I bend over and emptied my stomach next to the body of Felix. Disgusted Alex guided me from the room and brought me to one of the offices.

"Why did you help me?" I asked him, my voice was shaken.

He inhaled slowly before he answered "You're lucky, we have an assignment for you. If that weren't the case you would've gotten five more from me personally" He chuckled and absentminded I bit my lip. These people really seemed to hate everything about me. It was Caius who was waiting for me, his eyes trailed over me, but he said nothing about the situation. He gestured me to sit, and carefully I took my place on the seat. The other one, Aro seemed to be the leader, but I barely saw him. He however was the one I made the deal with, Marcus the other one didn't seemed to care about anything. He was like a walking zombie. But this one, Caius seemed to do most of the business around here.

"Did you pick a name for yourself?" He asked to my surprise.

"N –no Sir" I stuttered. He nodded and scrabbled something on a paper.

"We have an assignment for you" he said as his lips twitched in an amused smile.

I nodded as I waited for him to continue. I wondered what it could be, probably nothing important. Maybe I needed to clean the toilets or something like that. But what he told me did not include cleaning or such.

"There is a vampire here in Volterra who is on a killing spree. A newborn probably, but he doesn't seems to care about the rules which our vampire community is based on. This newborn is a danger to our whole existence. We felt the need to tie up some loose end already, you and I both understand that this can not continue. We need to make an example of this individual, he will be executed. Not only do we not tolerate the killings, he is also unaware he he is changing most of his victims.

I raised my eyebrows as I listened. This was all horrible and such, but where did I came in? This seemed to be a job for the guards not for me. I tried my very best to concentrate on the rest of the story, but I feared I could faint every minute. Alec offered me a cup of blood, and with a shaking hand I accepted. Usually I would have refused because this was fresh blood, donated unwillingly. But when I drank blood I healed quicker and this pain was unbearable. I gulped it down as Caius continued his story. My clouded mind didn't seem to understand to situation at first, but soon it became a little clearer.

"So if I understand correctly" I said "Does this vampire attack strippers" I took another sip and swallowed it slowly "And you want to use me as bait?" Caius nodded and I took a minute to think. I didn't knew what a stripper was, nor what they did. I never heard of someone called a stripper. Mostly we stayed away from the cities in our travels, also I never heard my Coven talk about something like that. There was some kind of alarm bell ringing in my mind, but I didn't know why. Caius noticed my struggle but mistook it for unwillingness.

"You don't really have a choice" He said as he folded his hands. "This meeting is just a courtesy, nothing more" His eyes locked with mine and I suddenly was too afraid to ask what my job description exactly was. I could barely find the strength to nod. He seemed pleased with himself and stood up. 'Tomorrow we shall begin, for now take your human rest" I strolled slowly to the chamber which I called mine. When I arrived I threw of the cape and crawled on the bed, I slept on my front barely able to close an eye all night. Finally after hours of unbearable pain I fell asleep, unfortunately they woke me soon after. Jane shook me awake. I grumbled and pulled the pillow over my head, I felt such an intense hate for these people. She poked in my wound with her finger, annoyed with me. I sat up and tried to swallow away the tears. Stupid Bitch. She threw me a bunch of stuff, most of them were clothes. I stared at the short skirt and the high heels. I swallowed; this wasn't good. Jane pushed something in my hands, shaving gel, a razorblade and shampoo. What did i get myself into?

* * *

Do you see that little review button? Click it and let me know what you think. Also does anyone know whos cell 181 was in the last chapter? If you know leave a comment with the answer and your name and I will conclude you in the next chapters :)


	9. Chapter 9

-Sorry it took me while guys, but I really needed to think about the plot. Let me know what you think kay?"

* * *

I swore an oath, one that I needed to stay true to. That was the only reason I accepted the fact that they put me in Coconotches, one of the few strip clubs in town. But the strange part was that my life didn't get any worse. In fact it got a little better; I didn't have to dispose corpses anymore, I didn't had to fear for my life when I woke up and the best of it all; people didn't seemed to hate me for who or what I was here. The girls who worked here seemed to accept me for who I was, even when I told them I had no name and no education. My assignment was to lure out the vampire killer. He seemed to target prostitutes and strippers and kill them in the most horrible ways. It was too bad that no one had any idea what he looked like, but that's where I came in. I was bait, hoping I would be able to survive the attack and show his features to the Volturi. Then it wouldn't take long for them to find and kill him, my assignment would be complete and I would have to go back to that hellhole.

For now I lived with the girls from the club. There was a sort of a dorm above the club where most of them lived. They all shared a room with each other, making it look like a sort of sorority. The room I got was small and I had to share it with girl called Kerrie.  
Not only was she kind, smart but she was also beautiful. She was a natural redhead, not the ginger kind, but the deep red kind. Her eyes were the brightest color blue, and she had a very welcoming smile. From the moment I met her, I liked her. She had that effect on people, I soon noticed in the club. Most customers seemed to adore her and came almost every night to see her, or paying good money to have a dance from her or even talk to her.  
The only reason she was working in the club was because she needed to pay her college, every morning at six her alarm woke us and she would study until it was time to work again. I had much respect for the way she handled things, it wasn't easy doing what she did.

I started as a waitress in the club, serving drinks and food. It was strange for me working in the club, I had never experienced sex and everything what happened here was sexual. The first night I jumped when strange men touched me or slapped my ass. I had to stop myself from punching them in the face. I soon accepted that most of the men that came here were perverts, fortunately for the girls and me there was a 'Just looking' policy. This meant that our customers were allowed to look and touch us, but we kept our clothes on and we had to sexual intercourse with the customers.  
However if the girls were willing our 'madam' would make an exception, of course the girls would have to agree first. Our madam was a woman who had to be older than the 45 years she claimed. Her face consisted of a huge layer of foundation, fake eyebrows, lips that had to be botoxed and fake lashes. I never saw her without makeup, and it wouldn't surprise me if those lashed were glued on with superglue and would never come off again. Her name was Joelle and the first time she laid eyes on me, the only thing she did was raise her eyebrows. She inspected me, pinched my cheeks, let her hands run over my stomach. Not only did I feel horrible at the time, I almost lost all my self-confidence. She mumbled that I was kind of a Plain Jane but that I had nice figures, that with some make up I could become a real tease. A lust object for men to fantasize about. Wasn't that just great. Well at least she hired me, I couldn't imagine what would happen If I had to tell the Volturi that I wasn't good enough to be a stripper. The smug looks on Jane's face was not something I looked forward to. But now I was hired I had to think about the next step; finding that psycho that found pleasure in ripping woman their hearts out of their chests. It wasn't that I was scared of him, I didn't scare easily. But there was something that made me feel uneasy about this. So every night my eyes searched for angelic features, red eyes and a pale skin. Every night I hoped he wouldn't show, that way I could keep my freedom a little bit longer.

JPOV

Tired I sat down at the little café, I had no idea what else I could do. I searched everywhere for her; searched every alley, visited every church but it was pointless. Volterra was too big and I didn't have any money to stay much longer. My heart longed to stay, but I needed to go home soon. I had a business to run and a pack to lead. But somehow that all seemed so unimportant at the time. I sighted as I aimlessly stirred in my coffee.

A girl asked me something in Italian, with a blank expression I stared at her. She smiled apologetic

"I'm sorry, I'll try it in English. Did I leave my notebook here?" She said. I turned around and found her notebook on the chair next to me. I handed it to her and till my surprise she sat down.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver"

I smiled at her "It's not a problem at all"

"So do you want to talk about it?" she said

I stared at her not knowing how to respond "Ahh come on, you've been sitting here for twenty minutes. You look kind of lost" she said as she winked at me. I knew she was flirting with me, but it had been a while since I had a normal English conversation. I missed this, and maybe it couldn't hurt to have a nice chat with this stranger.

"My name is Jacob" I said. She introduced herself as Kerrie. It was nice to see a friendly face and hear a kind word. We talked about what I was doing here and I told her the truth, well part of it, that I was looking for someone. Then we talked about her study, my job at home and how America was like. We talked for hours, even though it felt like minutes. She gave me her number and made me promise her that I would call her. I knew this was wrong and that I was using her for my own egoistic purposes; to comfort myself a little. But she was the closest to a friend I had right now.

RPOV

I was tired, tired from being kind to all these disgusting people. Tomorrow I would have bruises on my body from all the slapping and pinching. I loaded up my tray with beer and tried to put on a fake smile. I made my way to the club, handing our beer and checks.

"Hey nice ass" one bald guy shouted at me as I picked up his empty glass. Annoyed I went to the bar and started to load the empty glassed in the dishwasher. Until now this had been a horrible evening. Most of the girls that worked tonight were strangers, the place was totally crowed and my body felt sore. I cut my finger on a piece of glass and annoyed with myself I let out a ton curses, Absentminded I brought my finger to my lips and sucked on it.

"Goodevening" I heard someone say. I looked, before stood one of the most horrifying creatures I'd ever seen. I didn't knew why but I immediately knew that this was the person I was looking for. He had long hairs that was styled in the 'out of bed' look. His face was covered with burn marks, but when he flashed his extremely white teeth at me and I looked him in his eyes, I knew. I smiled back terrified. I had seen many vampires, most of them were bigger and stronger than him, but there was something in his eyes. Something dark, something unpredictable. He didn't just craved for blood, this being craved for suffering and pain.

"You look like you could use a drink" He flashed me another perfect smile as he looked at my finger.

"Why don't you come with me to a more private part" He added. I still didn't had the courage to speak up, awkward I stared at him, he however acted like that was completely normal. He took my hand and pressed a hundred dollar bill in it as he slowly pulled me from the bar and guided me to the private rooms. My brain just stopped working as I followed him, I knew what I was supposed to do. But I never thought about how I would do this, it had only been a few days. I had been way too busy with trying to keep up with work. But now it was too late and I had to act right now. We entered the private rooms and he closed the door behind us. He sat down on the couch and pulled me right on top of him. Anxious I stared at him, he smiled at me.

"Are you nervous?" He said as he caressed my cheek. I slowly nodded and he smiled at me again, however the smile never reached his eyes. Like a deer in the headlights I sat there; frozen out of fear.

"What's your name?" he asked me while his hands traced the vein in my neck. I swallowed and encouraged myself to answer him.

"They call me Zero" I answered. That was indeed how they called me here. His eyes narrowed for a second as his eyes found mine. I knew I was once again in great danger.

"Well Zero. Why don't you take of your clothes very slowly" He whispered in my neck. I shook my head and leaned back.

"I am sorry, but we do not.." He shut me up by pressing his hand against my mouth. He gritted his teeth as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with this kind of shit" he hissed at me "You women are all the same, meaningless whores." He grabbed my throat making it impossible for me to breath. As I struggled to get away from his grip he pressed his lips on mine. I tried to bite him but my teeth couldn't pierce his skin. When he noticed he hit me in the face with his hand "You are a fierce one aren't you" He grinned as he grabbed my hairs and pulled hard. I screamed, knowing that there was nobody who could help me. But there were still footsteps rushing our way and suddenly he let me go. People hurried to my side, tried to comfort me. And even the customers that I hated to much tried to comfort me. I was no fool, I knew he didn't plan on killing me here. Most of his other victims were not killed in their clubs but in their own rooms. He liked to hunt them, give them the feeling of despair. For me it was the same, he would come for me. But he didn't knew that tomorrow I would go to the guards and they would take care of them. With that in the back of my mind I wasn't so scared anymore, but I was still shaken up. So I took the rest of the night of, knowing that Kerrie would be home I tried to force back the tears. Even though I liked her, I didn't want to discuss this right now. I heard voices from the other side of the door, but I did not care at the time. I strolled in and walked over to my bed.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kerrie ask from the other side of the room.

"Fine, just want to sleep" I answered.

"There is someone here to see you" she said and annoyed I turned around. Whoever it was, now was a bad timing. But when I turned around and saw him my heart ached.

"Jacob" I whispered as I stared at him in surprise.

He hurried to my side and wrapped his big warm arms around me. I inhaled his scent, it reminded me of better times.

"I finally found you" He whispered in my ear. Tired I nodded. He stepped back to look at me and smiled. Without asking me anything he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the hallway, he whispered a quick goodbye to Kerrie and carried me all the way down.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my hotel, we will have more privacy like that"

It surprised me that his hotel was just miles away from where I lived. When we walked in the room he threw me on the bed. He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Aren't you glad to see me" he whispered as he played with my hair.

"Ofcourse I am" I smiled back. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I wasn't that thrilled to see him. Why that was became clear soon after.

"So how about a drink Z?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked to the little refrigerator in the room. Panic spread through me as I looked for a weapon close to me. Franticly I looked around searching for anything that could help defend myself. There was nothing. I looked over to the boy pouring in drink. There was one thing I knew for sure. Jacob never called me Z, and this person was not Jacob.

* * *

Well? Let me know what you think and press that review button!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Kind of had a writers block. Anyway here is a new chapter. **

* * *

`Stop crying, you stupid girl` I muttered to the reflection in the mirror. It didn't matter the tears just kept coming anyway. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. I should be glad that I was still alive, this wasn't the time for a breakdown. But I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I now knew how he did it, the prostitute killer had one very special ability; he could shapeshift into the person you wanted to see most. That is why they let him in; they trusted him. I trusted him. More hot tears rolled down my cheeks. My clothes were torn, when he ripped them off me. I felt sick, but I already had thrown up the remains in my stomach, there was nothing more for me to throw up anymore. I didn't know why this affected me so much. I survived Alcatraz, I survived the vampire war, I survived the Volturi, but this was different. He humiliated me, took something that wasn't his to take; my virginity.

_"__You are not Jacob" I hissed as I jumped from the bed. He turned around with a blanc expression, then suddenly he grinned. Adrenaline spread through my body as his eyes found mine. There was something wrong, really wrong. _

_"__You are the first one to figure it out" He whispered and right before my eyes he changed. He changed back to the hunter with the terrible burn marks. But it was only for just a second, then he turned back to Jacob. _

_"__Why are you doing this?" I whispered while I stepped backwards. He was cornering me and there was nothing I could do about it. There was no exit from where I stood. He was not only stronger, but also faster than me. At this rate I didn't have a chance. _

_"__I disgust people" He growled "My face is mutilated and there is nothing I can do about it. I got turned afterwards so I have to spent forever like this" He threw the glasses on the wall so they splintered in millions of pieces. I raised my arms to protect myself from the splinters and when I lowered them he was standing right in front of me. _

_"__But now I'm not good enough anymore for you shallow cocksucking sluts' He pulled my hair and I let out a scream. "I tried to play nice, I really did" He whispered in my air. He grabbed my throat and pulled me on my feet and with his other hand he ripped of my top. I struggled and kicked him, bit him and even begged but he was just too strong.. – _

I don't know how many minutes passed, maybe even hours. I crawled to the shower and turned in on. I washed the blood of my legs. I wrapped up to a little ball and laid on the ground. I was disgusted, mad, angry, humiliated. But above all I felt numb. In all that time I never stopped crying. I sat there until morning before I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. The clothes that I'd been wearing were ripped up, besides I didn't want to wear them anymore now. The bruises on my body were already showing, my arms, legs and probably my face and neck were turning purple. I let out a frustrated scream. Why was life so unfair?

"Miss are you alright?" I heard from the door.

I froze from this unexpected visitor. When I didn't answer the maid walked in slowly, curious and a little scared she looked around. It was not in my nature, but she had something I needed at the moment. So I jumped her from behind and strangled her, not until she was dead but just until she passed out. When she was unconscious I stripped her from her outfit and slipped it on. I climbed out of the window and quickly made my way into the crowd. I sneaked into one of the secret tunnels and told Ylana, the new secretary, that I had some information that I needed to share. She told me to go the main hall and to wait for them there. So I did.

"Well look at that, if it isn't our lost princess" Jane smirked. I didn't replied nor did I show any emotion in return. This seemed to surprise her as she raised her eyebrows at me. Her eyes wandered over me and I knew it peaked her interest. Fortunately for me Aro was there, so with the touch of a hand he knew what happened. If I needed to tell them the whole story I would've burst out in tears. Aro's eyes sparkled when I pulled back my hand. He nodded at me and gestured me to leave. Gladly I did, I didn't want to speak about it, or hear them speak about it. I just wanted him dead. Normally I never wished someone terrible things, but this creature had to die. Knowing Jane and Alec would take care of this was a great relief. He would suffer, just like I had. I hoped they would kill him slowly. With my mission over I got back to dragging bodies. Somehow I didn't really care, my emotions where shut off, my heart was one big black hole. I was like a walking zombie. Sometimes I regret not saying goodbye to the girls, but I couldn't. Because I couldn't give them an explanation why I left, or for the bruises on my face and body. One of the many regrets I had to live with.

JPOV

Things were just like I left them at home. My home, my bed, the garage ,the guys. It was like I never left. I was happy to be home again, but I still let her slip through my fingers. I didn't find her and now I didn't have the financial means to go looking again. I totally fucked up. I needed to find her, but I didn't knew how. The Cullens didn't want to help me, I had no other way of contacting her. I was utterly and totally screwed. The hardest thing was knowing that I couldn't help her when she needed me. I felt like such a failure. I felt so lost without her, like I lost a piece of myself somewhere. I swore that if I found her I would tell her that I loved her a million times.

The days slowly passed, days turned in weeks and I was getting desperate. All my days looked the same; I worked at the garage, went patrolling, got something to eat and went to sleep. I was saving up for another trip to Italy, determined to find her eventually. I wouldn't give up on her. I would never give up on her.

RPOV

Weeks passed. Every day I disposed more corpses and went back to my room to cry. I felt like an empty shell, fortunately the bruises slowly started to fade. I hadn't spoken a word since my arrival here, which seemed to please Jane and Alec a lot. They seemed to find it amusing that I was finally broken. Those sick twisted bastard finally got what they wanted; I was broken beyond repair. I had found my breaking point. Not only was I lost, but I felt like I didn't have anything to live for at the moment. I was questioning myself if this was all worth it. I made a vow, a promise to keep my pack safe. But how much more could I take? Did the pack really needed me? Maybe just maybe, they could protect themselves. I just hoped they were happy at the moment, I worked so hard to keep them safe. But this was more than a six year old could take. It was just too much. More days passed, all the same, until they got him. I heard the whispers on the hallways, urging to see my revenge I ran toward the main hall, but I couldn't face him. I just couldn't, that's why I never went into the main hall but hid myself behind one of the doors. This way I was still able to listen in to their conversation but didn't I had to face him.

At first there was no sound, Aro was probably using his gift to take a look in his horrible life. After a while I finally heard voices.

"Your name is Philip correct?" Aro asked him. He probably just nodded because I never heard him answer.

" Well Philip, your gift is marvelous. It is a shame that you used it for the wrong purposes. A true shame, such a waste of power… Usually in this situations we would behead you and burn the remains to ashes. But this wonderful gift is something I can't ignore. Today is not the day you will meet your maker Philip Maxwell, no today is the new you found your new family. You will become a great guard. Welcome home" Aro stated.

For the first time in weeks I was flooded by emotions. I ran back to my room and fell down in the corner. How could they do this? They were supposed to kill him, torture him. But instead they brought him here? Made him one the guards? I hurried to my bathroom and emptied my stomach in the bathtub. I started to sob again. It was the moment I'd given up, I didn't want to live anymore.

* * *

I know it is a harsh chapter, but it needed to be done. Tell me what you guys think?!  
In the next chapter J and R will meet again.  
Please R-E-V-I-E-W

x

Ayla Capulet


	11. Chapter 11

**2 months later**

**CPOV**

"Doctor Cullen, I'm so glad you could make it" The correctional officer smiled as we shook hands. His grip was firm, his handshake hard. This was a man who enjoyed the power he was holding, one who enjoyed it very much. I nodded and sat down on one of the plastic chairs. He did the same, the plastic chair barely holding his weight. He was overweight.

"What is this all about CO Tylerson?" I asked. I made many house calls but getting called to prison was new, even for me. This was a place I was avoiding as much as possible, there was a smell of desperation in the air.

"I'm sorry doc, this is actually a really strange case. This inmate boarded a plane without ticket and identification. Of course she got caught at border security, but we have no idea who she is or what she is doing here; she refuses to speak in every language. "

"That's a really nice story, but what do I have to do with this?" I asked trying to hide my impatience. The CO smiled and stirred his coffee. He broke eye contact for a little while overthinking his next words. At times like this I wished I would have brought Edward, he was getting at my nerve. He grinned and took a sip of his coffee.

"We are hoping you could shed some light on the situation, since you two seem to know each other" He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, It was one of my business cards. I frowned as he gestured to follow him.

"Inmate 41153 entering the room" I heard someone shout. My curiosity was awakened so I followed the guard into the visitation room. I somehow expected that I would see her here, but not that she would look like this. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, even her face. She was skinnier since the last time we met, almost anorexic. Calmly I sat down and waited for the guards to leave.

"What are you doing here?" She asked raising her eyes to me.

"I could ask you the same" I answered.

**RPOV**

He barely twitched when I looked up, his eyes quickly scanning my black eye and busted lip. He didn't mentioned either.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same" He replied calmly.

"Get out" I mumbled as I lowered my face and rested it on my arms. "I don't want to talk to you"

"It seems like you don't want to talk to anyone" He said. I sighted and rolled my eyes. I made a stupid mistake coming here. I never ever planned getting stuck in Port Angeles, if they hadn't caught me at the airport, I would never got stuck in the system. Without a name or documentation I was fucked. But even this rotten prison was better than the Volturi. I sighted and closed my eyes, trying to shut him out.

_'__One two… Philip is coming for you'_

_Run. I needed to run as fast as I could. My heart was pounding in my chest as I forced my legs to go as fast they could, and maybe even faster. I dashed through the hallways, turned the corner and sprinted forward. _

_'__Three four… better lock you door' _

_He was coming closer. He was just playing a game with me, but I never wanted to play. I didn't want to see him, ever. But here we were again, I was running for my life and he was having the time of his life ,that sick twisted psycho. I needed to hurry up, he was coming closer. I was slowly running out of time. My room was close, I just needed a few more minutes. _

_'__Five six… get your crucifix'_

_I dashed in my room and shut the door. My hands were shaking when I turned the key to lock the door. I let out a deep sight as I stepped backwards. I made it, this time. _

_'__Seven eight.. you're too late'_

_His voice was not coming from the other side of the door. His voice was coming from behind me. I wanted to turn around, but he was quicker and grabbed my hairs. I let out a scream as he ran his tongue up my neck, I desperately tried to fight him off but I had no fighting chance. He was so much stronger than I was. He yanked my hair and threw me on the bed. The room was dark, but I could see that he took Jacob's form again. That made it a little bit better, because I couldn't stand seeing his fucked up face ever again._

_'__Nine ten… never going to be a bad girl again' He grabbed my two arms and pinned them down with one hand. With the other one he grabbed my throat and held my face up high. He licked my neck and made his way down. I struggled to get out his grip, screamed and even begged but nothing helped. _

_'__You're mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it' he grinned. _

_"__I will never be yours fuckbag' I hissed. 'I am no one's property'. He hit me in the face a couple of times, and because I probably wasn't humiliated enough he spit me in the face afterwards. With one hand he smeared it all over my face until my face was completely covered in his spit. I wanted to cry, but the tears dried up. I was completely empty. He slowly started to unbuckle his belt and.. _

"Hey snap out of it" someone grabbed my arm. Disorientated I jumped up and ran to the corner. It took me a few minutes to realize where I was. My breathing was rapid and my eyes flew all over the place.

"If you don't stand up and sit your ass down, I'm sending you to the psych ward 41153" It took me a few minutes before I realized that it was CO Tylerson talking. I nodded and forced myself on my feet, slowly walking back to the visitation table. There was not a single day that I didn't get flashbacks. Moving on from him was impossible, because I kept reliving it over and over again.

"CO Tylerson, could you give us a few minutes?" dr Cullen asked him. He nodded and left the room, leaving us in peace once again. The room was silent for a few minutes, I didn't feel the need to talk and dr Cullen just stared at me.

"The prison requested a physical exam, they told me that you bit the prison doctor" He said breaking through the silence. I just shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms. As far as I was concerned no stranger was going to touch me ever again.

"How long is your sentence?" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulder again. I didn't know. I was lost in the system, with no name no registration number nothing. Maybe I would be here for the rest of my life. I didn't knew, they didn't know.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Carlisle furrowed his brows and looked at me for answers.

"Prison riot, it's Tuesday." I said as it were nothing. The prison was nothing compared to the Volturi. Because I was a half a vampire I was stronger than most women here, which earned me much respect the first few days. Now they just ignored me and I could do whatever I wanted.

Dr Cullen's phone beeped and he quickly read the text message he received. After that we sat in silence once again. I didn't feel the need to talk about anything with this man. CO Collins walked in after a few minutes.

"Did she agree to do the physical exam?" He asked. Dr Culllen shook his head, and I gave him an irritated glance.

'41153, clothes off or you will go to the hole for a month' he said. My eyes widened when he said that. Solitary meant that I was trapped with my own thought for a whole month. He would never ever leave me, constantly reliving everything. His hands on my body, his tongue, his fangs, his…

"FINE" I shouted trying to ban the memories as fast as I could. His eyes widened in surprise as he heard me speak. I'd never spoken since I came here. An evil grin played his lips as he left the room. He had found another thing to control me. All these guards were narcissists.

I stood up and unbuttoned my orange clothes and dropped them on the floor. I stood there in my underwear, as dr Cullen inspected my body with his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked as his eyes ran over the cuts and bruises. He slowly stood up and walked towards me. Quickly I took a step backward, not wanting him to close. Slowly, really slowly he took my hand. It was the first human contact I had in a very long time. I froze as I stared at him with big eyes. His fingers slowly traced the letters in my arm. Even though I couldn't read, I knew what it said. He told me right before he carved it in.

_'you're mine'._

* * *

_I know the story turned a little darker the past few days. What do you think about it? Let me know in a review. If I can write a chapter, you can write a review ;) _


	12. Chapter 12

**_We're going a little fastforward in this story. The timeline passes rather quick, but I needed to do that for the next chapter ;) _**

* * *

_It is always better to suffer evil than to do evil. I kept telling myself that, over and over again. I was not a bad person, I did some evil myself but that was the better choice. I tried to be just and fair for as much as I could._

_`Time to wake up hunnybuns´ He whispered in my ear. _

_I was hanging inches from the ceiling, the ropes he used to tie my wrist were attached to a hook . My eyelids were heavy and with more effort than it should I opened them. I was hungry and tired, my body was sore from the hanging. _

_`You will pay for this someday´ I hissed. My throat was sore and dry and my tongue protested. I needed some water._

_"__Do you know what punishments I've endured for my crimes, my sins? None. I am proof of the absurdity of men's most treasured abstractions. A just universe wouldn't tolerate my existence." He grinned as he walked around me. _

_ "__Let me make this real simple," I said " "You will not break me. The hole will not break me. __I will not break. I. Will. Not. Be. Broken." _

_He threw his head back and started to laugh. His laugh was so cold it gave me goosebumps. I closed my eyes too tired to pay any attention to his actions. I heard the chains rattle and the next second I was face down on the ground. The fall seemed to echo in my bones. I growled as I tried to lie as still as possible, hoping it would fade away soon. He attached something to my leg, I tried to kick him in the face which resulted in a kick in the stomach. _

_"__He grabbed my hairs and pulled me up, he clicked something cold around my neck. Then he attached a rope between the shackles around my ankle and neck. The result was that if I relaxed my leg my breath was cut off, I needed to bent my leg as much as I could otherwise I would suffocate._

I woke up gasping for air. It took me a few seconds to realize where I was.

"Jeez again?" I heard from the bunkbed above me.

"Shut it Meyer" I hissed as I laid down and pulled the blankets over my head.

"You got some problems girl" She responded. I rolled my eyes and sighted.

"I hope you get send to the psych ward Bitch" I heard Meyer mumble from above me. I couldn't sleep anymore that night. When it was six o' clock and time to count I got out of bed irritated. I wondered if this was going to be the rest of my life, locked away in some kind of prison.

'41153 get your stuff' one of the guards said as he walked to our cell. Not amused I turned around. Not today, I wasn't in the mood.

"Move it 41153 you have a visitor" With these words he got my attention. I sat up and stared at him curiously. When he opened the door and cuffed my wrist I tried to ignore our skin contact. It disgusted me, but I knew it needed to be done. He walked me to the visitation room and I sat down and waited. It was no surprise Carlisle walked in. He sat down and smiled at me.

"Hello again" His charismatic voice whispered. I just gave a nod in response.

One of the other CO's walked in with some documents, he gave them to Carlisle which signed them. He then handed them over to me. I stared at them blankly, not knowing what the letter meant anyway. I shot Carlisle a questioning look.

"They are release papers, sign them" He said reassuring. A little reluctant I grabbed the pen, I had no clue what I was signing but whatever. On the bottom of the page I wrote an X and handed them back to the guard. He frowned when he saw my autograph but held his tongue. He grabbed his keys and opened the cuffs. Again I held my breath when his skin touched mine. I needed to fight back the urge to break his neck, he seemed to notice this and stepped back quickly.

"The parole officer will come by once a week" He said to Carlisle. He said some more but I got handed my clothes and changed not paying attention to the conversation. When I was done they guided us downstairs and walked me over to Carlisle's Volvo. I stepped in the passenger's seat and slammed the door. Finally I was out of this hell hole. Carlisle started the car and we drove off in silence.

When the prison was out of view I started to relax in my seat. 'Thank you" I said. Carlisle gave me a smile before we continued our way in silence.

"Why did you do it?" I asked after a while.

"My daughter Alice told me I should, I never question her abilities. There has to be a reason why you came on our path again. " he explained. I thought about it for a while and shrugged my shoulders. Whatever.

"You can drop me off wherever you like, I'll be fine" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Didn't you hear that the parole officer will be over every week?" He said as he winked at me.

"Yes but.."

"No buts, it looks like you are staying a little while with us"

He pulled over at a diner and stepped out of the car. Confused I followed him inside. He sat down and invited me to do the same.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me. I shook my head "No I'm fine, I don't have any money so I'm all good" But when the waiter come he ordered an orange juice and a hamburger for me. And to be honest, when the food stood there in front of me, I couldn't stop eating.

"Oh this is so good" I mumbled while I dipped some fries in ketchup. He just grinned and read the newspaper while I ate. When I was satisfied he folded up the paper and laid it on the chair.

"We need to establish some ground rules while you stay with us" he said as he handed me a napkin. Embarrassed I cleaned my face. After that I nodded and listened.

EPOV

They would be here any minute now. I already tidied up her room so she could settle right in. I just hoped she would feel right at home, the poor thing had been through so much. Of course we couldn't shelter every stray vampire that came on our path, but Alice told me it was very important that we did shelter her. The reason why she didn't know, yet. Edward didn't seemed very pleased with the news, but the sweetcheeks just had to suck it up. I heard Carlisle's Volvo and walked to the door to welcome them right in. Second later my dear husband walked in, stunning as always. She followed shyly, her head down, hands clutched into fists. I walked towards Carlisle and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'I am glad you're home again' I whispered before I walked over to her. I wanted to grab her hand to welcome her inside, but when I touched her she jumped up and landed in the corner. With catlike eyes she stared at me. I don't know why but I scared her somehow, seconds passed and the tension in the room grew. She took some deep breaths and shook her head before she stepped forward.

"I am sorry, I'm just a little bit jumpy" She said, her voice was shaky and her smile forced. She looked like she'd been through hell. She lost an incredible amount of weight since the last time. There were purple rings under her eyes, her skin lost all its color and there were traces of bruises everywhere. I gave her a warm smile and told her not to worry about it.

"Why don't you follow me, I'll show you your room" I offered. She nodded. The other were staring at us from the living room, she just gave them a quick nod and followed me upstairs. I opened the door and walked her in. The expression on her face told me that she liked it, or at least I hoped she did.

"Is your stuff still in the car?" I asked her. She shook her head "No. I don't have any stuff"

The poor thing. I just nodded understandably and let her be. I walked downstairs and joined my husband in the livingroom.

"Give her time" He said to Emmett "She's been through things you can't even imagine. She is tortured for weeks"  
There was a long silence after that.

**JPOV**

I stormed into the mansion, not bothering to knock. I know I was trespassing, but I couldn't keep myself from coming here when I heard she was here. unfortunately for me it was sunday and most of the Cullens were home. Emmett waited for me in the hall. He growled at me and I froze in my tracks, I didn't need to push my luck.

"Is it true is she here?" I asked him. His eyes narrowed when he looked at me.

"Know your boundaries, you're trespassing" he hissed at me. Soon Carlisle joined us. His surprised eyes wandered over me. "Jacob" he nodded.

"I need to see her" I begged. I would even go on my knees and kiss their shoes, I would do everything if only I could see her again. I searched the world for months for just a trace of her, and now she was just a few steps away from me. I could feel my heart aching, it was pounding in my chest. I was excited and anxious at the same time. But all of that didn't mattered, I just needed to see her now.

**RPOV**

I still knew the woods by heart from the last time. I'd wandered for hours trying to ease my mind. There were so much things that I needed to take care off. How much of a priority was I for the Volturi and Phillip. How long would it take before they found me? What would they do if they didn't? I traded the biggest part of my future to keep my Coven safe, but what would happen now? I couldn't let them be killed, I promised to lead them to a better life. I told them I would bear so they didn't have too, but I'd reached my limit. How was I ever going to survive years in that place with him? It was not just him, they were all monsters. I needed to train, grow stronger and maybe then I had a fighting chance. I would do everything to keep me away from that terrible place. I kicked of my sneakers and opened the kitchen door to the mansion. Deep in thought I walked over to the hallway, I heard voices but I didn't pay attention to them. I just wanted to slip to my room and sleep. But before I could walk up the stairs three men caught my eye. Carlisle, Emmett and the third one was very familiar. They noticed me too and turned to my direction. I froze when I saw his face, it was the Pavlov effect. I associated his face and features with pain and torture. My heart pounded and I stepped backwards. Fear was creeping up on me, my body went in flight mode. I wasn't ready to face this yet. I let out a sob when he walked my way. It was an automatic reaction but I fled. I turned around and ran, ran faster than ever. I shot into the woods and ran until my body failed me and I tripped over a branch and landed face first in the mud. I crawled up to a ball and hugged my knees. I slowly started to sob. This was not something that I could handle yet, I was only six and my life was already such a mess. How did I ever get myself into all of this?

_"__You will not break me. The hole will not break me. I will not break. I. Will. Not. Be. Broken." _ I kept repeating it over and over to myself. Telling me it wasn't a lie, he hadn't broken me. I was still fixable. I just needed some time, I needed to step up my game and then I would get my revenge. I would do everything in my power to make him pay. I just hoped I could return to my old self that day.

After a few hours of just staring at the sky I returned to the mansion. I felt the stares, their eyes were following me through the house. Wondering what upset me so much. But what they needed to understand was that, even though I appreciated the gesture to take me in, this was just another temporary home for me. Just four walls with a place to sleep, this was not where I belonged. Just a stop on the way to where I was going. Or at least I hoped so. I slipped into the guestroom and locked the door. I didn't sleep that night. Tired and chagrin I walked downstairs in some hand-me-downs from Alice. I stretched and checked the mansion. It seemed like no one was home, so I turned on the TV and crawled on the couch. I started to zap through the channels until the news caught my eye. They were talking about some horrible accident; a plane flew into a building. It was a good thing that I didn't had breakfast yet because I wouldn't have kept it in.

"You don't recognize 9/11?" I heard a voice from behind me. It seemed the Cullens returned from their hunting trip. Edward's eyes locked with mine. His eyes were cold and questioning. Next to him was Bella, the fragile doll who barely said anything at all. She hid behind Edward, trying to avoid the confrontation.

"Get out of my head" I hissed while I turned off the television.

"Why do you got something to hide?" He gave me an evil grin. I just ignored him and fled to my room. He could never know, I needed to avoid thinking about it. He would kill me if he ever found out. So the days dragged on slowly, I tried to avoid Edward as much as possible. Also I tried to avoid Jacob as much as possible. So I decided it would be best if I wouldn't come out of my room for a while. I think I watched every horror movie ever made, Alice had her Netflix still logged in here, trying to educate myself on how to kill a vampire.

2 weeks later.

JPOV

"I don't know what I should do Seth" I said while I poked up the fire. I took another sip from my beer.

"She keeps avoiding me. It's like she is scared of me…" I swallowed. Every time I talked about this there was a lump in my throat. "I don't want to frighten her, but I don't know what I should do"

He said in silence as he listened to me. "I don't know either Jake, have you tried calling her?"

I nodded "She won't pick up. It's like I don't exist to her. I would do everything for her, I would even die for her. But instead of being her Hero she made me the demon" I said. I notice my voice was shaky and I took another sip. My cellphone started to buzz, annoyed I grabbed it and suppressed the urge to throw it in the fire.

"Yeah?" I answered. The voice on the other end of the line was Alice Cullen. It was like a déjà vu. There was a sighting of a new group of vampires and she needed our help. At first I wanted to tell her to go to hell, but they were protecting my imprint; maybe I could see her..

I gathered the boys and we left for the Cullens. The smell of vampire soon burned in my nose and I got pumped by adrenaline. We sided with the Cullens and waited for the Coven to arrive. They were not cautious like the last one, they were loud and aggressive. I licked my lips and instructed the pack to form formation. There weren't that much, only six. But I was going to shred one to pieces, it didn't mattered which one. But before we could attack something happened. It looked like a flash and suddenly there was someone standing between our two groups.

"NO STOP" I heard her voice. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She was wearing black jeans which were hugging her legs, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She looked stunning.

One of the vampires stepped forward 'Ah Vicky are we working with the enemy now?" he smiled exposing his bright white fangs.

"We're not going to war today Vincent" She replied

"Aren't we Vicky?" He laughed. It was weird hearing her name, It seemed logical that she had a name but I never thought about it. The name Vicky however didn't seem to fit her.

"Do they even know?" He asked while he nodded to the Cullens. "Do they Vicky?"

"Don't do this Vincent. I'm begging you" She pleaded.

"Answer the question"

"No" She whispered. She shifted her attention from Vincent to the rest of the Coven "Please llsten to me, my mother forced this war on you. These people mean us no harm, you were raised by lies! My mother may be the reason we are here, but let me guide you to another path" Her voice was begging.

They stared at each for a while before she turned around and in the blink of an eye she was gone. You could say whatever you wanted about this girl, but damn she was fast.

RPOV

It wouldn't take long anymore. I figured it wouldn't take very long in the first place. Without Soren to protect my thoughts from Edward it was just a matter of time. I tried to avoid him for weeks, but he would've found out sooner or later. My first instinct was running, but I was tired of running. If they were going to kill me, let them. Then I would have peace at last.

It took them another twenty three minutes to return to the mansion. I did know that there were some small covens left from the big one Victoria created. It was only a matter of time before one of them would end up here. At least mine was safe now in Alaska. I sat sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for them. I blinked and the next second I stared at Edwards fangs that were inches from my face.

"You are going to tell me everything right now" He hissed. The others came running through the hallway grabbing him and pulling him back.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" He hissed. He was so mad the venom dripped from his lips.

"Didn't you listen in?" I answered cold.

"Edward dear please calm down" Esme said while she pushed him back.

"I'm sorry for what she did to you" I said honestly.

"She's a murderer, a spawn of satan" He screamed. The poor guy went completely mental.

"What are you talking about ?" Emmett hissed as he threw his hand in the air in defeat. If you didn't know what we were talking about it was hard to keep up

"I'm the daughter of Victoria" I managed to whisper. His eyes grew big when he looked at me. Because of the sudden shock Edward was able to push them to the side and launch at me. I just let it happen, but Carlisle jumped in front of me and slammed Edward into the wall. I was as confused as Edward was. Carlisle took a protective stance before me 'nobody will touch her'

"You don't have to.." I whispered but he interrupted me.

"How old are you" he asked me.

"eighteen" I said nervously. He grabbed my chin and stared In my eyes. "This is not the time to lie, I need you to tell me the truth"

I broke eye contact and stared at the floor. I had no reason to lie anymore, so why should I?

"Six, I'm six years old"

* * *

**_in the next chapter we'll see how the Cullens react! What do you think_**


End file.
